Repara Félix Junior
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Repara Félix Junior es el nuevo juego del Arcade y del que todos hablan. A pesar de eso, para Félix no es que fuera el día más increíble de su vida. La etapa "Novato" no le gustaba nada y solo un par de personas le daban una conversación de más de tres segundos. Félix se preguntaba como sería tener un amigo decente en aquel lugar. Daría lo que fuera por tener una amistad especial..
1. El Nuevo Juego

**Dudo que mucha gente vaya a leer esto. De todas formas, este fic no lo hice pensando en visitas de lectores o reviews...Era algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer y que me decidí a hacer cuando un familiar me convenció. Que lo disfrute el que desee y el que no lo desee también.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Voy a romperlo!

-¡Ayúdanos, Félix!

-¡Puedo arreglarlo!

-It's me, Mario! Let's go!

-¡Lo haces bien~!

-Come on, Tails! ¡Tenemos que detener a Eggman!

-¡Turbo-tastic!

-El destino del Mundo...está en tus manos.

Solo un par de palmadas hicieron falta para que los niños y chavales que allí se encontraban voltearan a ver al Sr. Nilwam.

-Venga, chicos. Es hora de cerrar.

Un, bastante audible, "ohhh" desanimado se escuchó por todo el Arcade entre los niños.

-De "ohhh" nada. Dad gracias a que hoy e abierto antes de lo normal. ¡Lleváis todo el día aquí! Es hora de un descansito hasta la semana que viene y-

El Sr. Nilwam detuvo su discurso cuando sintió una manita tirar suavemente de su pantalón y bajó la mirada para ver a la pequeña Marylin.

-¿Sí? -dijo con suavidad. Nilwam le tenía cierto aprecio a la niña a pesar de que esta no solía ir mucho al Arcade por cuestiones maternas. Según la madre de Marylin, no quería que su hija jugara demasiado con esos "juegos de malas influencias".

-Sr. Nilwam, ¿puedo al menos terminar la carrera?

Nilwan alzó una ceja y levantó la vista hacia el juego de la niña. Realmente le quedaba una vuelta e incluso lo tenía en pausa. Soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Sí, Marylin. Termina la carrera, pero luego quiero que regreses con tu madre.

La pequeña no tardó en dar un saltito de alegría y regresar con rapidez a su posición para seguir jugando. El otro regresó su vista al resto.

-Y más vale que los demás vayan acabando también. Os doy 5 minutos.

Cinco minutos que los niños aprovecharon perfectamente, una vez terminaron sus partidas y después de algún suspiro de decepción al no terminar otras, uno a uno se fueron yendo a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Jugaste al juego nuevo?

-¿Cuál?

-Ya sabes, Repara Félix Junior. ¡Es genial!

-¿Tanto?

-¡Tío, se me olvidó jugarlo!

-¡Que pasada!

Y una a una las voces se fueron distanciando, las luces se apagaron y las puertas se cerraron.

Un nuevo día comenzaba...y precisamente en el Arcade.

-¡De acuerdo, chicos! ¡Se han ido! -se escuchó la voz de alguien y el resto de juegos soltaron suspiros de alivio, regresando a su rutina diaria en los descansos. Todos, excepto...

Félix dejó su postura de juego y se movió con más libertad, viéndose a sí mismo y al edificio. Aquella había sido su primera partida y la había disfrutado como si fuera un niño. Observó la medalla que colgaba de su cuello. Su primera medalla de "héroe" y de "victoria". ¡Se sentía bastante bien! No era la única. Muchos niños jugaron su juego y ahora tenía más de una que había guardado posteriormente, pero la más importante era la primera. La sensación que tuvo cuando la consiguió por primera vez fue demasiado buena. Se sintió como si hubiera hecho algo bien, y en cierta forma era verdad.

-Un placer, Félix. Nos alegramos de ser tus compañeros de juego.

Félix volteó solo para ver a los Nicelanders, aquellas personas a las que había "salvado" hace solo unos minutos de Ralph. Félix solo pudo dar una sonrisa tímida y amigable.

-Muchas gracias...a t-todos. Por las medallas, las tartas, aunque...creo que no es necesario.

Y ahí estaba Félix, el único juego al que no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención. A pesar de aquello, era agradable y amable, aunque su timidez lo delataba. A veces, solía sentirse algo estúpido cuando entablaba una conversación que duraba más de tres segundos.

-¡De eso nada, Félix! -sintió una agradable palmada en la espalda- Eres nuestro héroe y mereces lo mejor.

-¡Te damos las gracias por arreglar el edificio! -dijo otro.

Félix estuvo a punto de decir que no era para tanto. Aquello era parte del juego. Pero supuso que la gracia estaba en tomar la programación como una forma de vida y no como lo que era; una programación. Para los Nicelanders, Félix era un héroe y los había salvado porque era una buena persona que hacía el bien, no porque lo programaran para ello. Así que simplemente asintió y no pudo más que agradecer, viendo como los personajes del Ático se iban al Estación Central de Juegos.

Él no quería ir aun allí. Habría demasiada gente a la que llamaría la atención solo por ser...el "novato".

Vio a lo lejos a Ralph. Se le veía algo molesto, y no era por menos, los Nicelanders simplemente le habían cruzado de largo sin decir nada, ni saludarle, ni hablarle. Félix se sentía mal por él, después de todo, también era un compañero de juego, ¿no? Pero, si los Nicelanders no le habían ni dirigido la mirada, ¿debería hacer lo mismo? ¿Y si estaba mal?

Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que, estuviera mal o no, estaba contra su personalidad pasar de largo y a pasitos pequeños se dirigió donde Ralph se encontraba.

-H-Hola, Ralph. -dijo casi algo encogido. El otro también era bastante enorme y le miró soltando un suspiro.

-Hola, Félix. -parecía que también intentaba verse amigable- Una buena partida hoy, ¿eh?

Félix jugó con sus manos, viendo a su alrededor.

-La verdad e-es que sí. -¿Qué le podía decir? Porque "Gracias por destruir el edificio" no era una opción- M-Me alegra que seamos...ehh...compañeros de juego.

El hecho de que estuviera tan nervioso era el hecho de que no sabía si el que hablara con un villano, y de su propio juego, estaba bien o mal. Ralph no parecía mal tipo, ¿no?

El grandullón le dio una leve sonrisa amable.

-Gracias. Yo también...-respondió. Y un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos, sobretodo porque Félix no sabía como romperlo.

-B-Bueno...supongo que...y-yo iré a la Estación Central...

-Bien.

-Iré a-a dar una vuelta, ya sabes...-fue retrocediendo lentamente.

-Sí, claro.

-Tu no...-comenzó a decir.

-No, no. Tal vez mañana. Hoy me quedo aquí.

-D-De acuerdo...-comenzó a irse despacio y volteó solo para despedirse vagamente- H-Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Cruzó la salida de su juego y montó en la vía que le llevaría directamente a la Estación. No muy acostumbrado a la velocidad del aparato, por poco cae del asiento en el trayecto y finalmente cayó cuando detuvo en seco. Cuando se levantó a duras penas fue cuando vio el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento y estuvo a punto de golpearse por lo estúpido. Menos mal que nadie le vio...

OoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Félix salió de la entrada a su juego y llegó a la Estación, lo primero que pensó fue que aquello era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado abarrotado de gente. Había todo tipo de personas ahí fuera, Félix casi quería dar media vuelta y fingir que nada pasaba. En la entrada de su juego alzó su vista hacia arriba, dando unos pasos hacia la Estación. El letrero de "Fix-It Felix Jr" era de un azul y dorado intenso y enorme. Félix se vio a sí mismo y a su martillo dorado. Estaba bien arreglar cosas, pero cuando se trataba de un martillo mágico heredado de tu padre, no era tan impresionante. Dirigió su vista a su derecha, o izquierda si hablábamos de la entrada del juego. Allí había otro juego vecino o tal vez el vecino era él teniendo en cuenta que acababa de llegar. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero una enorme "T" de color blanco y rojo relucía en la parte superior. Frente a él se encontraba el "Pacman" y a su izquierda, de frente a su juego, ya no había nada más. La hilera de juegos terminaba justo ahí.

No pudo evitar dar un suspiro. Un anuncio de Sonic The Hedgehog le advertía de que si quería visitar otro juego debía de tener mucho cuidado. Tras verlo y voltear, se dio cuenta de que gran parte de la Estación le estaba observando de forma expectante. Félix comenzaba incluso a pensar seriamente si esperaban a que él hiciera algo.

-E-Ehh...H-Hola...-dijo con cierta timidez a todos. Hubo un breve silencio y sin dirigirle la palabra, todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo o se marcharon.

Aquello extrañó en gran medida a Félix. ¿Hizo algo mal? ¿Dijo algo malo? ¿Qué había pasado? Incluso miró tras él para ver si los demás habían visto algo que él no. Nada. Los vio a todos, sin saber que hacer, allí parado. Había escuchado un murmullo sobre un bar. Un lugar de reunión donde poder tomar algo y conversar. ¿Cómo podría saber dónde estaba?

A pequeños pasos comenzó a caminar entre la multitud.

-¿D-Disculpe?...¿P-Perdone?...-lo mismo una y a otra persona, y ninguna le hacía caso. Pasaban de largo, le miraban de reojo y seguían o incluso lo empujaban- ¿N-No sabrá c-cómo-...?

-Apártate de mi camino, noob. -dijo directamente y casi con un leve desprecio que hizo sorprender a Félix. ¿Por eso todos pasaban de largo? ¿Por eso cada vez que hablaba lo miraban como si fuera un alienígena del espacio sideral? Sabía que era el "novato", pero tampoco era para tratarle así. Casi incluso estuvieron a punto de tirarle al suelo. Y en una de esas caídas, casi tropezó con un ser de un juego repudiado y de aspecto de pequeño balón naranja con trompa.

-Ehh...¿P-Perdone...? -el pequeño ser lo vio con curiosidad- ¿S-Sabría dónde está un tal..."Bar de Tapper"?

Se quedó un momento como pensativo y finalmente le habló.

- #·4~01]!

Félix lo vio con curiosidad y cierta sorpresa. Curiosidad ante su forma de hablar, sorpresa al descubrir que era capaz de entenderle. Quizás los formatos de ambos eran parecidos, así que decidió darle las gracias en su "codec".

-%01" !

Sonriendo en agradecimiento, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del juego de Tapper. Al igual que en el resto de juegos, había una vía para dirigirse al lugar del Bar. La diferencia es que al ser un lugar bastante público y conocido entre el resto de juegos, la vía se encontraba a rebosar de personas que hablaban entre ellas, discutían y lo miraban de reojo. Félix quiso esconderse en alguna parte, ser invisible o, al menos, cambiar de personalidad para dejar de ser como era. Se sentó tímidamente en un lugar libre y se aseguró de ponerse el cinturón. Se sentía algo avergonzado. Había seres que no necesitaban ponérselo e incluso seres de su misma estatura que, seguramente, estaban acostumbrados.

Félix no intentó mantener conversación con nadie. Sabía que nadie se la daría tampoco.

-¡La culpa es tuya, Pistón!

-¿Mía? ¡Tu sabías que el motor no funcionaba correctamente, Acelerador!

-¡Pero tu eres un idiota y seguro se te olvidó que si tu coche se estropea, el mío también!

-¡Yo no soy un idiota! ¡El idiota eres tú!

-¡No, eres tú!

-¡Estamos hechos de la misma codificación!

-¡Me importa bien poco, estúpido!

-¡No me llames estúpido, estúpido!

Félix volteó a ver a los tales Pistón y Acelerador, curioso y algo sorprendido de ver que eran idénticos. Casi parecían hermanos gemelos. Regresó su vista al frente justo cuando la vía llegó a su destino. Consiguió no hacer caso de la disputa por mucho que le costara y se soltó del cinturón, caminando hasta el Bar, curioso por lo enorme del lugar. Nada más entrar; todo el mundo se quedó observándole. Sintiéndose bastante incómodo, se sentó en un rincón algo alejado, en la barra. Tapper se acercó hasta él.

-¿Qué puedo servirte por aquí, Félix?

El nombrado le vio con curiosidad.

-¿Sabe mi nombre?

Tapper lo veía amigablemente.

-Por supuesto. Eres el juego nuevo, ¿no? Repara Félix Junior. Todo el mundo habla de ti.

Félix alzó una ceja y vio al resto de personas en el Bar. Estos dejaron de mirarle y regresaron a sus asuntos. El chico vio al otro.

-Y, entonces, ¿por qué me tratan así?

Tapper comenzó a limpiar un vaso.

-Oh, eso es porque eres el nuevo. Es una etapa. Pasará pronto. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

-Una cerveza de mermelada estaría bien...-comentó un poco bajo y Tapper asintió.

-Un segundo. -y se marchó con rapidez a servir otras bebidas, recibiendo rápidamente la suya.- Gracias.

Félix estuvo meditando un poco sobre el asunto. Una etapa, ¿eh? Pues no le gustaba nada. No le gustaba ser "el chico nuevo". Tras terminar su cerveza y darle las gracias a Tapper, única persona hasta el momento con algo de amabilidad, decidió irse de allí. Todos tenían su grupo de amigos, de compañeros, él estaba solo y las miradas iban hacia él. No le gustaba.

Tras llegar a la Estación observó cada uno de los juegos y decidió dar un pequeño paseo para conocer el lugar. Empujones, insultos, atropellos y muchos "novato". Se aprovechaban de su timidez y odiaba eso. Una etapa. Era su primer día y no lo soportaba. Incluso sentía algo de envidia al ver a todos conversar, reír, divertirse...mientras él caminaba solo. Se preguntó como sería ir andando por la Estación y ver, repentinamente, a tu mejor amigo a lo lejos y saludarle con una enorme sonrisa como vio hacer a más de uno. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, porque se descubrió a si mismo sonriendo estúpidamente a alguien que no existía y eso solo hizo que la gente le mirara de peor manera.

Suspiró profundamente y decidió que era hora de regresar a casa. Quizás unas vistas desde el Ático lo ayudarían a recuperar su ánimo...


	2. Pilotos de Segunda

**Capítulo 2**

-No fue un buen día, ¿verdad, Félix? -se escuchó a Ralph cuando Félix se dirigía a la Estación demasiado y bastante más desanimado que el día anterior.

-¿E-Ehh? -volteó un poco con un brinco al no esperar su voz- B-Bueno...-soltó una sonrisa algo tímida y vio a otro lugar-...l-los hubo mejores.

Tras un momento de silencio en el que Ralph no sabía como animarle, Félix comenzó.

-H-Hasta luego, Ralph...e-ehh...Te v-veré luego, ¿si?

Y se marchó algo más rápidamente.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Vaya, Félix. Una alegría verte por aquí. ¿Qué se te sirve?

Félix vio la tan siempre amigable mirada de Tapper que estaría dispuesta a escuchar todos tus problemas y no pudo evitar sonreír con levedad.

-Lo mismo que ayer, Tapper. -murmuró apenas y el otro asintió.

-En seguida. -dijo yéndose de allí.

Félix vio de reojo su alrededor, el martillo en su cinturón. Pensó que por ser el segundo día las cosas se suavizarían un poco. Estaba equivocado. La gente siguió tratándole del mismo modo. Insultos, malos modos, empujones y ni una sola mirada, ni palabra. Todo por ser...el chico nuevo. Además de que desde ayer por la noche se sentía algo extraño. Como si alguien le hubiera estado observando...

Eso era estúpido, ¿no? Supuso que debía ser una consecuencia de aquella etapa de micro-soledad. Ya que era poco posible que hubiera llamado la atención de alguien, después de que todo el mundo le seguía tratando del mismo modo. Los únicos con los que mantenía una charla de más de dos segundos y que no trataran de su novatez, fueron sus compañeros de juego, Q*Bert y Tapper.

Escuchaba voces bastante cercanas y amplias y alzó la vista hacia una mesa donde, los mismo personajillos del día anterior en la vía, estaban discutiendo...de nuevo. ¿Solo sabían hacer eso? Al verse los dos idénticos, la escena casi era divertida. Aunque supuso que algunos juegos estarían algo irritados, ya que sus voces algo chillonas e infantiles se escuchaban por encima del resto. Por favor, parecían críos. La discusión no iba sobre ningún motor estropeado, ninguna rueda pinchada, ni ningún casco con lesión. La batalla campal trataba ahora sobre cual de los dos pilotos conducía mejor.

Félix estuvo a punto de soportar una leve risa, hasta que alguien, bastante alto, con pelo en punta y un bate, de otro juego se levantó con bastante ira.

-¡Por el amor de-! ¡¿Queréis callaros de una jodida vez?!

Ambos pilotos de azul dejaron de discutir y callaron, solo para ver al tipo con una ceja alzada, mientras Félix fruncía levemente el ceño viendo todo desde su lugar, junto con medio Bar más, mientras Tapper ya le había traído su cerveza de mermelada. Conocía a esos matones, y perdonen el insulto. Literalmente es que eran unos matones. Él y su grupo tenían un formato de juego que consistía en pintar graffitis en el menor tiempo posible alrededor de toda una ciudad. Sus personalidades coordinaban demasiado bien con las de su juego.

-¿Y si no nos queremos callar qué, grandullón? -soltó Acelerador y se levantó de su silla.

-Sí. ¡Nadie nos dice lo que tenemos que hacer! -corroboró Pistón, también levantándose. El más infantil de ambos gemelos.

Tras aquel tipo, se levantaron los otros cuatro miembros del grupo, igual de altos que su líder. Los gemelos casi retrocedieron un poquito más cerca de sus asientos, pero aun en pie.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Quién lo diría, viniendo de unos pilotos de segunda y un juego de mierda!

Félix frunció un poco más el ceño. No soportaba los insultos. No le parecían bien.

Pistón había abierto sus ojos en sorpresa como si le hubieran dicho el peor insulto de su vida, sintiéndose bastante mal. No le gustaban que le recordaran que era un piloto de segunda y Acelerador notó aquello, frunciendo el ceño y decidido a atacar.

-¡No somos pilotos de segunda, idiota! ¡Y no te metas con _nuestro_ juego! -les recriminó.

El otro grupo comenzó a reír y Acelerador los vio alzando una ceja.

-¡No me digas! -dijo sarcásticamente el líder- Lo siento...Quería decir...Piloto de segunda y tercera de...¿perdón? ¿_Vuestro_ juego? ¡Esa sí que es buena! Pero, ¿era vuestro? ¡Y yo que creía que eráis simple decoración mal codificada de un juego que ni siquiera lleva vuestro nombre, jamás ha sido de vosotros y nunca habéis pertenecido a él!

Un silencio bastante largo y tenso se formó en el Bar. Nadie les decía o hablaba a los hermanos pilotos de aquello, porque de por sí ya sabían que eran bastante sensibles con eso.

-Ya veis...TurboTime no está hecho para _perdedores_.

Y ya está. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Solo esa última frase bastó para que Pistón...se echara a llorar.

Todos en el Bar se sorprendieron, aunque debieron haberlo imaginado. Pistón era casi como un niño pequeño y el que le hubieran dicho eso debió haber sido demasiado duro para él.

Acelerador vio con sorpresa como su hermano gemelo había comenzado a llorar, frotando sus ojos mientras sollozaba.

El partía el corazón...

Frunció el ceño a los del grupo.

-¡Os habéis pasado, idiotas! -e inmediatamente intentó consolar a Pistón- Pistón, bro, no pasa nada...

-S-Snif...s-soy un...p-perdedor...s-snif...-siguió sollozando el otro-

-C-Claro que no, exactamente... -dijo con rapidez, intento animarlo- ¡Eres el egundo! ¡No hay ningún perdedor con más talento que tú! ¡Más quisiera algún piloto de carreras tenerte a ti como rival!

El llanto lentamente cesó, solo escuchándose los sollozos de Pistón que aun secaba sus ojos algo rojos por el llanto.

-¿T-Tu...snif...c-crees? -murmuró apenas-

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo con una amplia sonrisa Acelerador, animando a su hermano de carreras.

Félix lo había visto todo con sorpresa y curiosidad, sintiéndose bastante mal por el pobre gemelo. ¿TurboTime? No le sonaba de nada. No le había parecido ver ningún cartel así en ninguna entrada.

El otro grupo comenzó a reír y a burlarse.

-Eso os pasa por meteros con quien no debéis. Haber si aprendéis a cerrar vuestra boca y a obedecer a los _ganadores_.

-¡Eso me parece Turbo-Tastic!

Todos voltearon a la entrada viendo a un piloto de uniforme y casco blanco y rojo, formando una T carmesí en esta. De ojos y boca bastante brillantes y una sonrisa algo extraña, quizás escalofriante.

A Félix le resultó curioso. Era más alto que él y sin embargo no superaba a los matones. ¿La curiosidad? No estaba en el aspecto, al menos no del todo, si no en la reacción del grupo. No parecía ser la primera vez que se encontraban.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, Dave. ¡Deberías aprender a obedecer a los ganadores! -dijo alegremente el nuevo individuo acercándose al lugar, la sonrisa desapareciendo por momentos- Creí haberte dejado claro que no te acercaras a los Gemelos. Y no me hiciste caso...Eso no es nada Turbo-Tastic. -la sonrisa amplia regresó a él, una mirada bastante pensativa- ¿Tal vez necesites que te rompa el otro brazo?

Todo el Bar abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. ¿Turbo rompiéndole el brazo a Dave? O Dave no era tanto como parecía o Turbo era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba...quizás ambas cosas.

Cuando todos dirigieron la mirada al líder del juego, este se puso nervioso por la pura vergüenza.

-¡E-Eso ocurrió m-mientras estaba solo! ¡Y-Y en tu juego! -se excusó.

-¡Ohh! ¡Claro! Eso lo pone todo en orden. ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera puedes valerte por ti mismo fuera de algún lugar que no sea tu juego? ¡Eso es de un perdedor aun mayor!

En la zona, algunos aguantaron una risa y el grupo de Dave se puso algo más nervioso al ver que su líder estaba perdiendo aquella "batalla". El piloto continuó en cuanto las risas acallaron un poco.

-Creo recordar que existe un hueco fuera del podio...-dijo con un gesto pensativo- ¿Cómo se llamaba...? ¡Ah, si! ¡Los cuartos! Tu y tu grupito podéis ser los cuartos. Tengo entendido que es el puesto perfecto para idiotas como tú.

De nuevo todos comenzaron a reír, quizás un poco más que antes. Dave fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

-¡Oh, Dave! Mira el lado positivo...¡Hemos descubierto tu lugar en el mundo! ¡Turbo-Tastic! ¿No estás feliz? -dijo con una enorme y exagerada sonrisa. Apenas terminando la frase, Dave bufó con molestia y se marchó rápidamente de allí, su grupo tras él.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así, Turbo! -dijo con ira- ¡Estúpido pequeñajo de-!

Su voz se fue perdiendo a lo lejos en cuanto montaron a la vía y se marcharon. Lentamente todos regresaron a sus asuntos, incluso Félix regresó a tomar su cerveza de mermelada, pero aun así...

-¡Turbo! No tenías que hacer nada. ¡Lo tenía todo controlado! -dijo con orgullo Acelerador.

-¡Por supuesto! Casi podía verse de lejos. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? -el sarcasmo rebosaba en su voz y a Pistón podía vérsele mejor, por suerte.- ¿Estás bien, Pistón?

El gemelo asintió con levedad y Turbo suspiró con pesadez.

-No deberíais hacer caso de sus insultos. Dave es así solo porque él mismo se aburre de su propio juego. -dijo rodando los ojos-

Los gemelos decidieron cambiar de tema.

-¿Arreglaste el auto, Turbo? -dijeron al mismo tiempo y este los vio con una ceja alzada.

-En realidad no. -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Aun le quedan unos cuantos arreglillos antes de quedar Turbo-Tastic. ¡Será mejor que marche ahora!

Félix vio como el piloto se marchaba del lugar. Realmente no le habría dado vueltas al asunto si no fuera porque este, antes de marcharse, estuvo durante largos segundos mirándole antes de decidirse a irse. A Félix eso le pareció raro y curioso. Sobretodo porque aquella T en el casco de aquella persona se parecía mucho a la que había en el juego junto al suyo.


	3. Amigos

**Capítulo 3**

Domingo era ya. Los días pasaban demasiado rápidamente para el gusto de Félix. Por pura suerte, no hubieron más incidentes en el Bar de Tapper, aunque la gente lo siguiera tratando del mismo modo.

Se encontraba en un banco sentado y charlando con Q*Bert, quien se alegraba de tener una conversación aceptable con alguien que no fueran sus enemigos de juego o alguien que no le comprendiera. Era realmente curioso como Félix podía hablar y entender al otro, contándole curiosidades que Félix no sabía, diciendo secretos de los que se enteraba, pero no podía contar...

-Ehh...Disculpa, este es nuestro sitio habitual. -dijo una voz femenina y que rebosaba algo de desprecio hacia él. Félix dejó de ver a Q*Bert, quien retrocedió, y vio al grupo que se había acercado. No identificaba de a que juego podían pertenecer.

-Y-Yo...verán...no es por ser maleducado, pero...quien está sentado a-ahora soy yo. -dijo bastante nervioso.

-Nos da igual quien esté sentado o no. Este es nuestro sitio, noob. -dijo uno de los muchachos del grupo, con aun más desprecio y de forma cortante.

-P-Pero...hay más s-sitios por alrededor-

Apenas termino la frase, uno de ellos le dio un enorme empujón sacándole y tirándole de la banca.

-Te hemos dicho que te quites, estúpido. Y toma tu martillo barato.

Dicho esto, se lo lanzó y con el ceño fruncido, Félix se levantó para preservar lo que quedaba de su orgullo, caminando mientras veía al grupo de reojo y guardaba su martillo en su cinturón.

-Tsk...Gente que se cree superior a mi solo porque conocen mejor el-

No pudo continuar al tropezar con alguien. Algo confuso, ajustó su gorra y vio a la persona con la que había chocado, la cual se estaba ajustando su casco, también con cierta confusión.

¡Oh, no! Era la misma persona que había solucionado el problema de los Gemelos en el Bar de Tapper. Lo único que necesitaba ahora eran más problemas...Bastante desastroso había sido el Fin de Semana.

-D-Disculpa...-dijo rápidamente- D-De verdad, lo siento mucho. N-No era mi intención-

-Eyy...No pasa nada. Sigo siendo Turbo-Tastic. Además, te estaba buscando, Félix. -dijo sonriendo, haciéndole ver que no tenía por qué ponerse así. Félix calló de momento y lo vio con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Félix?

El piloto lo vio con una ceja alzada.

-Claro. Es tu nombre, ¿no? Y somos vecinos. ¡Debo conocerte mejor que al resto!

Félix aun no coordinaba la situación cuando el otro le tendió una mano.

-Mi nombre es Turbo, del juego Turbo-Time. -dijo con su amplia sonrisa algo escalofriante- Es el juego que está justo junto al tuyo.

Félix miró la mano y vio tras el tal Turbo. Entonces su suposición sobre la T era cierta... Lentamente tomó su mano.

-Un placer conocerte, Félix. ¡Es bueno que seamos vecinos! ¡Y te encantará mi juego! ¡Es el único juego de carreras en todo el Arcade! -dejó claro con orgullo- ¡Y yo soy el mejor! -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Solo esto bastó para hacer saber a Félix de que a Turbo le encantaba hablar de sí mismo.

-E-Entonces...esos Gemelos eran...

-Mis compañeros de juego. Sí. Pistón y Acelerador. -soltó su mano, mientras seguía conversando con él- En realidad no es que sean hermanos. Los crearon a ambos con la misma codificación y son mis rivales de juego.

-Se ve que se llevan bastante bien...-comentó Félix, recordando el día anterior.

-Tampoco tanto. -contestó Turbo con una leve risa.

-¿Cómo?

-Pueden ser bastante irritantes, la verdad. Siempre suelo enfadarme con ellos. Después de todo, pelean las 24 horas del día y la mayor parte de esas horas están conmigo.

-Ohh...-fue lo único que musitó Félix, escuchando con sorpresa. Turbo le dio una mirada inquisitiva y una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo es tu juego? ¿Qué sucede en él? -dijo con una curiosidad casi genuina, pareciendo un niño.

-P-Pues...soy un reparador y...arreglo cosas. -El piloto le observaba expectante, escuchándole- Rompe Ralph e-es mi compañero de juego y...el malo de la historia. S-Se dedica a romper el Ático, que e-es la casa de los Nicelanders y-y yo, al ser el héroe, debo arreglarlo todo.

-¡Turbo-Tastic! Reparas cosas...¡Eso es divertido! ¿No?

-Bueno...sí. -dijo un poco con desgana y Turbo no pudo evitar ver eso con curiosidad- No tiene gran cosa de impresionante. Ya sabes, "¡Oh, Repara Félix! ¡Repara todo un Ático el solo contra el malvado Ralph!", pero...cuando se trata de un martillo mágico heredado por tu padre, pues no es tan...majestuoso.

-¡A mi me parece interesante! Aquí solo tenemos a un fontanero de tres al cuarto y que no tiene una historia la mitad de buena que la tuya...Yo tengo mi propio kart. ¡Con un Turbo-Reactor de 7 Potencias y que crearon exclusivamente para mi! ¡Turbo-Tastic!

Hay estaba Turbo otra vez, hablando de sí mismo. Félix no pudo evitar sonreír alzando una ceja. Parecía que era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera partida? -preguntó sin apartar su sonrisa y Félix casi se emociona al recordarlo.

-¡Fue increíble! ¡A los niños les encantó y a mi también! ¡Hubo agradecimientos, tartas y muchas, muchas medallas!

Turbo le sonrió aun más, cómplice.

-Ganar es lo mejor que puede ocurrirte, ¿a que sí?

Félix le sonrió también.

-Tienes razón. Te hace sentir bien, pero también es bueno perder de vez en cuando. ¡Así después la sensación de victoria es mayor!

El piloto de carreras dejó de sonreír y le vio con una ceja alzada, como si lo que dijo hubiera estado en otro idioma para él. Un leve silencio se formó entre ambos que consiguió cortar el Reparador.

-Bueno, y...¿para que querías buscarme, Turbo?

El otro recupero su sonrisa al cambiar de tema.

-¡Quiero que arregles el motor de mi kart!

Félix lo vio con curiosidad.

-¿Tú no puedes? -lo que hizo reír al piloto.

-Claro que puedo, Félix. ¡Pero quiero que tú lo mejores! Mañana el Arcade abre sus puertas y cumplo 5 años de jugabilidad.

El otro abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante los último.

-V-Vaya...¿5 años? Ehh...Felicidades. -murmuró apenas y Turbo rió con suavidad, dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro, dejando su mano en aquel lugar tras aquello.

-¡Turbo-Tastic! ¡Y estás invitado!

-¡¿Y-Yo...?! P-Pero...n-nos acabamos de conocer. -dijo el Reparador algo avergonzado. Sería la primera vez que asistía a algo así.

-¡No importa! ¡Además, en realidad, todo el mundo está invitado! Luego solo asisten los que quieren. Aunque teniendo en cuentas que en estos últimos 5 años he sido el juego más popular del Arcade...Sí. Creo que la mayoría vendrán. -dijo con orgullo de sí mismo el Corredor.

-Está bien...Iré al 5º Aniversario tuyo, Turbo. -asintió Félix con una sonrisa, aunque solo pensar en un lugar a rebosar de gente de una fiesta, lo ponía nervioso.

-¡Turbo-Tastic! ¡Ahora, volvamos al asunto del motor! -dijo sonriente mientras caminaba hacia su juego y Félix le seguía.

-¡Puedo arreglarlo! -dijo casi automáticamente como solía hacer en su juego.

OoOoOoOoOo

La peor parte del mini-viaje para Félix fue el momento en que tuvieron que montar en la vía. Y es que fue muy vergonzoso sentar en un asiento y tener que abrocharse el cinturón, mientras que Turbo no solo subió despreocupadamente sin hacer caso del asunto de la seguridad, sino que se sentó sobre el borde de los asientos, viendo a Félix desde arriba, riendo con suavidad.

-Tú no estás muy acostumbrado a la velocidad, ¿no? -dijo casi con un deje de diversión.

-Al parecer no le caigo bien a este...trasto. -murmuró al tímido y Turbo dejó escapar una risa.

-Supongo que con el tiempo se te irá pasando.

-¿A ti también te ocurría lo mismo la primera vez? -lo vio Félix con curiosidad.

-¡Para nada! -dijo con una amplia sonrisa, como si aquello fuera muy obvio. Él era demasiado Turbo-Tastic como para que le pasaran esas cosas en su primer día.

-O-Ohh...-aquello solo hizo avergonzar más al Reparador.

-Ni tampoco tuve una etapa "Novato". -comentó.

Ya está. Félix se quería esconder en un cubo y no salir nunca.

-Pero los Gemelos sí. -finalizó y bajó de la vía en cuanto esta llegó a su destino.

Félix le vio con curiosidad y desabrochó su cinturón, bajando y siguiéndole rápidamente. ¿Los Gemelos?

En cuanto cruzaron la entrada, Félix se impresionó por lo enorme del lugar.

Una gran pista de carreras rodeaba todo aquello, al igual de unas gradas para un público que, según le había contado Turbo, se trataban de simples luces de colores. Al parecer, los creadores no quisieron pagar en gastos en cuanto a gráficos se refiere. Igualmente ocurrió con la codificación de los Gemelos. Ahora mismo en las gradas no había nadie, salvo estos dos. En el centro del gran circuito circular un podio para el Primero, el Segundo y el Tercero. Y, por último, en un lugar fuera del circuito, un edificio con una gran T en la parte superior de este. Prácticamente la parte baja era como un garaje. En el lado opuesto a este, había otros dos garajes, pero no tan grandes como el último que Félix había visto. Supuso que era el de Turbo.

Junto a este, bajó las escaleras para salir de las gradas cruzando junto a los dos Gemelos que discutían, pero dejaron de hacerlo. En parte por la sorpresa de ver al "chico nuevo" junto a Turbo y su juego, por otra parte porque habían visto a este último.

-¡Turbo, dile a este tarado que yo soy mucho más original que él!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡El original soy yo! ¡Tú eres un estúpido! ¿A qué sí? ¡¿A qué si, Turbo?!

-¡Los dos sois unos idiotas! Y ni se os ocurra molestarme en lo que queda de día o sino os atropellaré. ¡Lo digo en serio! -contesto el que tanto nombraban con tonto de voz severo y algo grave y el ceño fruncido, consiguiendo acallarlos y llegando al final de las gradas, caminando hasta su garaje. Félix vio aquello con sorpresa. Comparado con aquel día en que los protegió...

-Sé lo que estás pensando. -regresó a su vocecilla de siempre- Una cosa son nuestras peleas o sermones y otra muy distinta lo que "ahí fuera" les dicen. Lo que antes has visto suele ser algo muy normal, por lo cual nuestras peleas no es que vayan muy en serio...Distinto es lo que sucede en el exterior, que les tratan como basura. Eso es lo que realmente importa. Pistón y Acelerador pueden ser unos pesados, irritantes y terriblemente infantiles, pero no son basura. He visto mierda mucho peor ahí fuera y eso no es nada Turbo-Tastic.

Félix frunció un poco el ceño ante la palabra y Turbo le vio divertido.

-¿No soportas los insultos?

-No me parecen correctos. Son malos. -contestó y el Piloto volvió su vista al garaje.

-Intentaré no decirlos en tu presencia, Félix. -se agachó para subir la puerta del garaje.

-Deberías intentar no decirlos nunca. -dijo de brazos cruzados, pareciendo una madre.

-Eso lo veo más difícil. -con una sonrisa y consiguió subir la puerta, dejándose ver el interior.

Félix quedó impresionado al ver el salón del Corredor.

¡Era enorme! ¡Y fuera parecía pequeño! Las paredes estaban cubiertas con fotos de Turbo junto a los Gemelos en el podio. El piloto de carreras llevaba un trofeo entre sus manos. Fotos, posters y sobre todo estantería a rebosar de trofeos y medallas. Todas de un primer puesto. Félix se preguntaba si Turbo habría perdido alguna carrera en su vida. Supuso que no. La alfombra en el suelo era bastante divertida, pues tenía el dibujo de un circuito y, ciertamente, el salón era lo suficientemente amplio como para montar una fiesta. Félix tenía curiosidad por ver el cuarto de Turbo, pero recordó que no habían venido para pasar una tarde en su casa, sino para arreglar, o mejorar, el motor de su kart.

El Piloto se adelantó y se dirigió al centro del amplio salón donde se encontraba algo tapado por una manta.

-¡Y este...es mi kart! -dijo emocionado quitando la manta y mostrando un coche bastante impresionante, rojo con una linea roja y, como Turbo dijo, un Reactor en la parte trasera.

-Wow...-fue lo único que pudo decir Félix, impresionado.

-¡Turbo-Tastic! ¿Eh? -abrió el capó del kart mostrando el motor- ¿Ves la parte que sobresale a la izquierda?

Félix se acercó y vio el lugar que señalaba Turbo con curiosidad.

-Ehh...Sí.

-¡Turbo-Tastic! ¡Porque quiero que des tu toquecito mágico con tu martillo justo ahí! -djo sonriente.

El Reparador se dio cuenta de que Turbo usaba bastantes veces aquella palabra, así que supuso que sería como una especie de seña de identidad. Tomó su martillo y dio un pequeño golpe en este. Teóricamente, ahora el motor debería estar perfecto. Así que Turbo no tardó en dirigirse al asiento del conductor y arrancar el motor, el cual hizo un sonido que, por la sonrisa que crecía por momentos en Turbo, Félix supuso que era algo bueno.

-¡Ese martillo y tú sois más útiles de lo que pensáis, Félix! -simplemente le dijo, viéndole y cerrando el capó.

El otro no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad, guardando el martillo.

-No ha sido nada.

En el fondo, continuaba pensando en lo de la fiesta. Le daría mucha vergüenza presentarse en el Aniversario de su...ehh...Félix vio a Turbo con curiosidad. Este seguía jugando con el arranque del motor como si fuera un niño.

-¿Turbo...? -dijo lentamente.

-¿Sí? -contestó el otro casi inmediatamente, sin apartar la vista de su kart.

-¿Tú y yo...somos amigos?

El Piloto lo vio con una ceja alzada y sonriente.

-¡Claro que sí, Félix! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Por qué no íbamos a serlo?


	4. ¡Turbo-Tastic!

**Capítulo 4**

Félix guardó el regalo para Turbo en una bolsa y se miró a sí mismo, preparado para ir a la fiesta. Estaba muy nervioso y cuando les contó la noticia a los Nicelanders, se sorprendieron, aunque el Reparador no entendía muy bien por qué.

Tras llegar a la Estación, se dirigió al juego al su lado. La gente le enviaba miradas de reojo o pasaban de largo. A Félix no pudo importarle menos y tras cruzar la entrada, vio a lo lejos el Edificio de Turbo iluminado y con bastantes luces. No lo admitiría, pero estaba nervioso. Se iba a sentir como que no pintaba nada allí. Y, realmente, solo quería darle su regalo y salir corriendo de allí.

Tras bajar las gradas y cruzar todo el circuito, llegó frente a la puerta del garaje y decidió llamar. Aunque con la música, no sabía si se le escucharía al otro lado.

Casi a los pocos segundos, la puerta del garaje se abrió de golpe, mostrando la enorme fiesta interior y a Turbo frente a él con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Turbo-Tastic, Félix! ¡Viniste!

-E-Ehh...C-Claro. Dije que vendría, ¿no? -le mostró lentamente la bolsa- A-Aquí tienes tu regalo.

La mirada de Turbo era un poema.

-¿Regalo?

-P-Por supuesto. Pensaba dártelo y-y marcharse, así que-

-¿A qué se debe tanta prisa? -volvió a sonreír.

-C-Creo que estoy algo f-fuera de lugar-

La risa del Piloto le interrumpió levemente.

-¿Fuera de lugar? ¡Para nada! ¡Vamos, pasa! -y sin esperar respuesta, le adentró al interior haciendo que Félix se avergonzara más. Ya que todo el mundo le veía con sorpresa.- ¡Eres bienvenido, Félix!

-Por supuesto, Félix. -escuchó una voz divertida a su derecha que intentaba imitar la de Turbo.

-Eres bienvenido, Félix. -dijo otra voz a su izquierda haciendo más de lo mismo.

-Vais a molestar hasta en el último segundo, ¿no? -murmuró Turbo alzando una ceja con cierta molestia. Los Gemelos a cada lado del Reparador, obviando lo que dijo el Piloto y viendo la bolsa de Félix.

-Ey, Félix. ¿Y nosotros no tenemos regalos? -dijo Pistón.

-Ya sabes, técnicamente también es nuestro juego. -dijo Acelerador con una sonrisa.

¡Oh, no! ¡Se había olvidado por completo de ellos y solo había traído un regalo para Turbo! ¡Ahora sí que quería esconderse en cualquier parte!

Los Gemelos debieron ver su palidez y su vergüenza, porque de inmediato rieron.

-¡No te preocupes, Reparador! -dijo uno.

-¡Estamos acostumbrados! -dijo el otro.

-Además de que los Aniversarios tampoco es que sean para tanto. -dijeron ambos y le dieron un palmadita en la espalda- ¡Disfruta de la fiesta! -los dos se marcharon y perdieron entre la multitud.

Aun así, Félix seguía sintiéndose igual que antes y Turbo debió notarlo porque escuchó su risa tras él, lo que lo hizo sentir peor.

Gracias, Turbo. Se ve que eres un gran amigo...pensó por un momento con sarcasmo el Reparador.

-¡Vayamos a abrir el regalo! -dijo el Piloto de pronto sonriente y tomando la mano de Félix- ¡Vamos!

Turbo comenzó a caminar rápidamente entre la gente, al parecer muy emocionado y Félix veía aquello con sorpresa, siguiéndole y sujetando con su mano libre la bolsa. Tras cruzar la mayor parte del salón le llevó a un pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras por las que no había nadie porque llevaban al piso superior. ¿Turbo le estaba llevando a su cuarto? Se avergonzó, pero la curiosidad era mayor.

-Turbo...¿no crees que t-te echaran de menos allá abajo...? -preguntó apenas y el otro lo vio con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-E-Es la fiesta de...tu Aniversario.

No se esperaba la risa del Corredor.

-¡Créeme, Félix! ¡Ahí abajo no me echaran de menos! -dicho esto, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, cerrando solo cuando Félix cruzó.

El cuarto era enorme. No tanto como el salón, pero era la mitad de este...Lo que ya era decir. Le resultó bastante divertido ver que la cama de Turbo era una simulación de su auto salvo que con colchón, sábanas y almohada en vez de asientos. Había montones de revistas apiladas en una esquina, un reproductor de música en un estante, una alfombra idéntica a la del salón y al igual que en el piso de abajo montones de posters y más medallas y trofeos. Incluso la lámpara que había en la mesita de noche de Turbo tenía forma de un trofeo de campeonato.

Lo que le resultó divertido y tierno al mismo tiempo fue ver esparcidos por distintos lugares del cuarto, pequeños coches distintos de simulación. El imaginar a Turbo jugar con esas cosas como si fuera un niño casi le sacaba una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no iban a echarte de menos? -preguntó apenas Félix, viéndole.

-¡Aquí la gente no viene porque les importe mi 5º Aniversario, sino porque hay comida gratis! -el piloto el dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al Reparador- Solo decirte que eres la primera y única persona que me regala algo.

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Félix y sorprenderse. ¿La única persona que le traía un regalo por ser su 5º Aniversario?

-Te advierto de que eres a la primera persona que dejo entrar aquí. Así que...¡Siéntete orgulloso! -dijo Turbo con una gran sonrisa, sentándose en la orilla de su kart-cama. Le había dicho aquello como si tuviera que estar benerándole por dejarle entrar en su "Lugar Secreto", por decirlo de alguna forma, y Félix no pudo evitar sonreír levemente burlón.

-Bueeno...S-Supongo que me siento orgulloso.

Turbo alzó una ceja divertido.

-¿Supones?

Y Félix ya no pudo evitar reír.

-Vale,vale. ¡Estoy orgulloso! -le mostró lentamente la bolsa con el regalo y Turbo la tomó con emoción y una sonrisa demasiado amplia, mientras Félix le observaba. Cuando sacó el regalo de la bolsa, Turbo se ilusionó aun más por el detalle de la envoltura. Y es que el Reparador lo había envuelto en un papel blanco y atado junto a una cinta roja.

Rápidamente el piloto rompió la envoltura y cuando abrió la pequeña cajita, la sonrisa despareció lentamente, siendo sustituida por un rostro lleno de sorpresa, pero mucha curiosidad, tomando el objeto que había dentro de esta...

-Es una medalla...-dijo viendo al Reperador y este asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sí, claro. -asintió leve y Turbo regresó su vista a la medalla de oro que tenía el nombre de "Félix", dicho esto, volvió a ver al otro con curiosidad.

-Es tú medalla...

-Exacto.

-Tu primera medalla...

De nuevo, Félix asintió.

-Pero, ¿por qué me la das? Dijiste que era muy importante para ti. -lo seguía viendo de la misma forma y Félix bajó su mirada algo avergonzado.

-P-Para mi fue muy importante...que no me t-trataras como un simple "novato". Y que quisieras ser mi amigo...El único amigo q-que he hecho en realidad...-Turbo seguía escuchándole con atención, cada segundo más impresionado-...Y-Y quería que tuvieras a-algo muy importante para mi. Mi primera medalla...Tú me diste a-algo muy importante, así que yo también. -dijo, viéndole con una sonrisa, mientras el Piloto dirigía su vista a la medalla, viéndola.- A-Además, pensé que podrías usarla p-para que la llevaras y te diera suerte en las carreras.

Turbo dirigió su vista a Félix de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No necesito suerte. -fue lo único que contestó y se puso la medalla en su cuello- Pero la llevaré puesta.

OoOoOoOoOo

Los Martes solían ser los días más atareados en el Arcade, pero eso no impidió que Félix aprovechara el día para salir de su juego en horario de trabajo. En el día de hoy, no entendía por qué, no muchos niños habían ido a jugar con él. Solo tuvo un par de partidas y el resto de la tarde nadie había ido a divertirse en Repara Félix Junior. También se trataba de un horario escolar, por lo que tenía entendido. Así que no sería el único que tendría el día medio libre. De todas formas, debía regresar rápido a su juego por sí las moscas y es que solo quería confirmar una cosa. Cruzó rápidamente la entrada al juego "TurboTime" y al llegar observó el juego, pero sin salir de la entrada. Sería un poco extraño ver a Félix de Repara Félix Junior en TurboTime. Con cuidado, lo vio todo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Turbo tenía razón respecto al público de juego. Gráficos baratos. Mientras que el Piloto se encontraba en el podio sujetando un trofeo, sonriendo exageradamente. Al parecer, había vuelto a ganar.

-¡Y Turbo vuelve a ganar la carrera! -se escuchó proclamar a una voz y todas las gradas vitorearon la victoria del Corredor.

-¡Turbo-Tastic! -dijo este, guiñando un ojo a la pantalla y sujetando el trofeo.

Pero realmente eso no fue lo que emocionó a Félix.

Y es que mientras Turbo celebraba su victoria con un trofeo en sus manos, en su pecho se podía ver una medalla de oro que relucía y en la que perfectamente se podía ver el nombre de "Félix".


	5. Carreras

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Tuviste la medalla puesta todo este tiempo! -dijo Félix emocionado.

-Por supuesto. -contestó Turbo con orgullo- Aunque tuve que esconderla dentro de mi uniforme. Los niños comenzaron a sospechar de ella. ¡Y eso no era Turbo-Tastic!

Ambos se encontraron sentados en un sofá con forma de kart en el salón del juego de Turbo tras haber cerrado el Arcade. Los Nicelanders se habían quedado en el Ático, mientras que Ralph había ido al Bar de Tapper. La gente no paraba de darse cuenta que Félix y Turbo comenzaban a ser "muy amigos".

-Yo es que fui a verte por un rato. El Martes no tuve demasiados niños en mi juego...

Turbo lo vio con curiosidad.

-¿Fuiste...a verme? -sonrió ampliamente- ¿Tanto te gusta mi juego?

Félix se avergonzó viendo a otro lugar.

-T-Tampoco me refería a eso. Solo quería saber s-si era cierto lo que decías de llevar p-puesta mi medalla.

-¡Turbo siempre cumple sus promesas! -dijo como si fuera Ley de Vida.

Pistón estaba echado sobre la alfombra con forma de circuito, leyendo una revista, mientras que Acelerador regresaba indignado hacia ellos.

-¡Turbo, no es justo!

El piloto lo vio con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué no es justo? -preguntó curioso.

-¡Tu tienes juguetes y nosotros no! -dijo mostrando un cochecito de juguetes que había en el suelo, de tantos.

-¡Eso es porque soy Turbo-Tastic! -respondió el otro con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pues eso no vale! Nosotros no tenemos con qué divertirnos...¿A qué no, Pistón?

El otro gemelo levantó su mirada de la revista y su cara demostraba que no había estado escuchando la conversación.

-¿Qué?

-¡Pistón eres un idiota! -dijo Acelerador con el ceño algo fruncido y se fue a una esquina a despotricar contra el mundo, mientras que su gemelo no entendía nada.

Félix no pudo evitar soltar una risa viendo todo aquello. Descubrió que era muy normal ver a Turbo y los Gemelos discutir por cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres verme conducir, Félix? -soltó repentinamente Turbo sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¿Conducir? -El Reparador alzó una ceja.

-¡Claro! ¡Me viste subir al podio, pero no ganar la carrera! -dijo levantándose e hizo una seña a los Gemelos- ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos a divertirnos un rato!

-¡Bieen! -dijo infantilmente Pistón levantándose y dejando la revista en el suelo, siguiendo a Turbo y a Félix. Acelerador seguía en la esquina cruzado de brazos.

-Yo no pienso ir. -contestó de forma amarga y Turbo volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido. Verle con el ceño fruncido y su sonrisa exagerada era...bastante siniestro. Parecía que en vez de molestarse, estaba maquinando un plan maligno.

-Acelerador. Te juro que romperé el kart y en la próxima partida te quedarás sin jugar. -le amenazó.

-¡No importa! Félix me lo arreglará. ¡Lo arregla todo! -contestó infantil el otro.

La mirada que Félix recibió de Turbo le hacía saber que "por su bien", mejor que no arreglara nada y dio una sonrisa nerviosa al otro piloto.

-Lo siento, Acelerador. Pero no puedo usar demasiado mi martillo. Puede ser mágico, pero también llega al límite de sus fuerzas. -mintió levemente y vio como el piloto Tercero inflaba sus mofletes cual niño molesto.

-Vaaale...Ya voy. -contestó y comenzó a andar poco animado, mientras que Pistón intentaba alegrarle.

Los Gemelos se dirigían a sus respectivos garajes, mientras que Félix veía como Turbo apartaba la manta y dejaba paso a su coche, poniéndose sobre este y ajustando su casco, arrancándolo. El Reparador no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca había visto a Turbo "en acción", por decirse de algún modo.

-¡Puedes ir a verlo en las gradas!

-P-Pero...-recordando que a la hora de jugar, el público aparecería en ellas.

-¡No te preocupes! -dijo Turbo sonriente- ¡Hay una zona donde, curiosamente, nunca hay público! Realmente mis creadores se ahorraron algunos gráficos.

Finalmente, Félix asintió y se dirigió al lugar que le indicó el Corredor, sentándose y preparándose.

Turbo llevó rápidamente su coche a la linea de salida, mientras que desde los otros dos garajes se escuchaban los motores de los otros dos coches poniéndose en marcha y colocándose en el mismo lugar que el Primer piloto.

De pronto, las gradas se llenaron de "espectadores" que se encontraban muy emocionados por que empezara la carrera y en mitad de la pantalla, comenzó la cuenta atrás...

3

2

1

0

Los motores sonaron más fuerte y la carrera comenzó con un Turbo que rápidamente había adelantado a Acelerador. Félix no pudo evitar reír cuando la "gente" de las gradas se emocionó aun más y gritaban con ilusión. Al parecer se trataban de tres vueltas y la primera consistió principalmente de una "batalla" entre Pistón y Turbo, pues cuando uno adelantaba al otro, en seguida el otro remontaba. Turbo realmente era muy rápido y no le extrañaba al Reparador que fuera tan orgulloso.

-¡Turbo-Tastic! -se le escuchó decir sonriente al adelantar por bastante a Pistón, finalmente en la segunda vuelta.

Félix veía todo aquello sonriente e impresionado. Después de todo, su juego no consistía en nada que tuviera que ver con karts.

La tercera vuelta sucedió rápidamente en cuanto Turbo ganó la carrera. Una voz se escuchó por todo el circuito: ¡Y Turbo vuelve a ganar la carrera!

-¡Turbo-Tastic! ¡Turbo-Tastic! -se le escuchaba decir sonriente, mientras aun daba vueltas con su kart y deteniéndolo en seco, mientras se dirigían al podio a sus respectivos puestos donde, en la primera posición, Turbo tomó un trofeo de oro, sonriente, mientras algunos flashes de fotos se dirigían a ellos de "alguna parte". Félix supuso que era por los gráficos y no pudo evitar reír. Lo que no se esperaba era lo que Turbo le diría en cuanto volvieran a encontrarse al bajar del podio.

-¡Ahora conduce conmigo!

-¿Ehh? -Félix lo vio con sorpresa- ¿C-Conducir...tu kart?

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo el otro sonriente- ¡Te encantará! ¡Y podrás usar el Turbo-Reactor!

-P-P-Pero...-comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso-...j-jamás h-he conducido un kart y-y-

-¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Félix! -sin esperar a que respondiera lo tomó de su mano y lo puso en el asiento del conductor, mientras Turbo se ponía a su lado.

El Reparador no podía estar más nervioso y angustiado. ¿Y si rompía su kart? Turbo pareció saber lo que pensaba.

-¡Félix! ¿Te olvidaste de quién eres? Ya sabes..."¡Puedo arreglarlo!" -le imitó graciosamente y Félix suspiró con profundidad.- ¡Mira! ¡Ese es el Acelerador y estos los Frenos! ¡Este botón es para el Turbo-Reactor y...

Félix sufrió mucho con la explicación de Turbo y más de una vez tuvo que arreglar el kart tras chocarlo contra las gradas o el podio. Los Gemelos veían la escena sin parar de reír, mientras que Félix descubría que Turbo estaba teniendo demasiada paciencia con él y no sabía si preocuparse por ello. Cuando Turbo tenía demasiada paciencia con algo que comenzaba a molestarle, solía estallar en cualquier momento. Aunque supuso que parte de su paciencia incrementó porque más de una vez había golpeado a los Gemelos con el kart y, según Turbo, aquello era bastante divertido. Por suerte, había conseguido terminar de conducir en condiciones y actualmente estaba yendo con rapidez alrededor de todo el circuito con una sonrisa.

-¡Esto es muy divertido! -dijo el Reparador y Turbo lo vio sonriente.

-¿A qué si? ¡Es aun mejor cuando ganas! ¡Turbo-Tastic!

Turbo parecía estar muy orgulloso por la conducción de Félix e incluso hicieron una carrera en la que Félix usó el kart de Acelerador. Se notaba bastante que Turbo en alguna que otra vuelta lo había dejado adelantarle, aunque lo disimuló. De todas formas, quien acabó ganando fue el Piloto y a Félix no le molestó. Después de todo, la palabra "Perder" no estaba en la codificación de Turbo. Bastante impresionante había sido ya que lo dejara adelantarle.

-Gracias por...el día de hoy, Turbo. ¡A sido muy divertido! -dijo Félix cuando ya estaban en la Estación Central de Juegos.

-¡No es nada! Para ser un Reparador, no conduces nada mal. -dijo sonriente y Félix no pudo evitar reír con suavidad, notando el lazo azul de la medalla en el cuello de Turbo, aunque este la tenía escondida.

-Bueno, mañana será un día largo. ¡Nos veremos! -dijo despidiéndose Félix y yendo a la entrada de su juego.

-¡Hasta mañana, Félix! -se despidió el Piloto entrando en el suyo.

Nada podía ir mal, ¿no?


	6. Apagón

**Capítulo 6**

Y realmente, el día siguiente sería largo. Al parecer fuera del Arcade había tormenta y hubo un apagón en todo el lugar. El Sr. Nilwam tuvo que cerrar el Arcade por el día hoy hasta esperar a mañana, cuando la tormenta cesaría. Fue ahí cuando Félix descubrió su miedo a los apagones. Y es que no le gustó nada estar jugando su partida y que, repentinamente, todo quedara sumido en oscuridad y que no se escuchara nada. Por suerte, uno de los Nicelanders dijo algo y Félix suspiró de alivio, pero aun seguía asustado ante tanta negrura y no poder verse ni así mismo.

Todos acabaron reunidos en la Estación Central de Juegos murmurando asustado sobre el apagón, ya que no fue la única vez que todos quedaron sumidos en oscuridad. En mitad de la Estación ocurrió un par de veces y Félix estaba bastante asustado por lo mismo. Su preocupación aumentó cuando escuchó un rumor sobre que TurboTime se había reiniciado. Se convenció a sí mismo de que eso era imposible, pero al no ver a Turbo y los Gemelos por ninguna parte, se asustó y corrió hacia la enorme T que se podía ver en la estación. Los Nicelanders le llamaron y Ralph le preguntó que ocurría, pero él no se detuvo hasta cruzar y llegar. Se le escapó un suspiro de aliviado al ver a los Gemelos discutir con Turbo sobre el apagón. Ambos seguían siendo como unos niños y Turbo al parecer estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante sus miedos irracionales. Tan rápido como estuvo allí, se marchó. Félix no quería que le vieran en ese estado. Parecía un verdadero cobarde...incluso más que los Gemelos y decidió intentar no pensar en el apagón.

Pero Félix no pudo dejar de pensar en él en lo que restaba de la semana siguiente. No había podido dormir y se podían ver sus ojeras perfectamente y lo cansado que se encontraba, pues en aquellos días hubieron más niños de lo habitual y sumados a su falta de sueño, Félix no podía ni con su martillo.

Tenía miedo de dormir. Cerraba sus ojos y recordaba la oscuridad del apagón, despertando sobresaltado. En aquellos días no había podido ni siquiera visitar a Turbo o verle, hablar al respecto de ello, así que estaba intranquilo, asustado y nervioso. No podía más con ello...

Los Nicelanders sabían que Félix se encontraba muy mal. El Reparador bajó del Ático y salió del edificio despacio y muy cansado. Le preguntaron si estaba bien y, por lo agotado que se encontraba, Félix fue sincero y dijo que no, marchándose de su juego. Era Sábado, así que no habría problema ninguno.

Se sintió un poco estúpido. Los demás juegos habían seguido su rutina normal y no volvieron a sacar el tema, sin embargo, Félix seguía igual de asustado. Había temido por su juego, pero aun más por el de Turbo, además de descubrir que la sensación de que la oscuridad le devoraba no le gustó nada.

Era tarde, así que no le extraño ver que los Gemelos se encontraban descansando en sus respectivos garajes, mientras el de Turbo estaba aun iluminado, señal de que seguiría despierto.

Suspiró profundamente y con sus párpados pesándole, pero sin poder descansar, marchó hasta allí y llamó a la puerta. La música que se escuchaba en el interior cesó y fue cambiado por el sonido de unos pies a la carrera y alguien que frenaba frente a la puerta.

-¡Y Turbo a vuelto a ganar la carrera! -se escuchaba a Turbo decirse a sí mismo- ¡Turbo-Tastic!

Y Félix no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar al Piloto fingiendo las voces de las gradas.

La puerta se abrió la rápidamente y Turbo lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Félix! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí y a estas horas?

Félix bajó su mirada y jugó con sus manos, viéndole apenas.

-El...apagón...b-bueno...

A Turbo se le escapó una risa y la sonrisa se ensanchó ante lo divertido de pensar que Félix estaba asustado por el apagón.

-¿El apagón? -dijo casi burlón.

-¡T-Turbo...! E-Esto es importante. M-Me asusté m-mucho y pensé que te habían r-reiniciado, p-pero luego supe que era u-un rumor...y-y n-no he podido dormir en dos s-semanas...Y-Yo...t-tengo miedo...

Fue ahí cuando la sonrisa de Turbo fue desapareciendo lentamente.

-¿Te preocupaste...por mi juego? -preguntó con sorpresa.

-¡P-Pues...c-claro! -dijo como si fuera obvio.

Turbo se fijo en lo demacrado que se veía Félix. Realmente estaba muy asustado, cansado y nervioso.

-¿P-Puedo...e-entrar? -dijo despacio y Turbo le dejó espacio para que entrara y cerró la puerta del garaje- P-Pensé...q-que...podría e-estar un rato contigo...p-para ver s-si me calmaba o-o podría tranquilizarme...

Al verle de esa forma, Turbo casi quería abrazarle y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero aquello quizás afectara a su papel y lo hiciera verse como un blando, pero aun así, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo.

-Puedes...dormir aquí. Si quieres...-dijo despacio y Félix lo vio casi con sorpresa.

-¿D-De verdad...?

El Piloto sonrió y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Vamos.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y Félix le siguió como pudo, pero estaba tan cansado que apenas lo lograba. Finalmente, Turbo tuvo que tomarle en brazos y ayudarle, tras llegar a su cuarto lo puso suavemente sobre la cama y lo vio preocupado. Al parecer, el apagón tuvo que asustarle lo suficiente como para no querer dormir por semanas. Aunque no le extrañaba...Aquel apagón debía de ser el primero para Félix y Turbo no pensaba admitir que él también se asustó la primera vez.

Suspiró con suavidad, pues él también había estado a punto de descansar antes de que Félix llegara, echándose junto a este y viendo al techo.

-T-Turbo...-lo escuchó murmurar.

-¿Mhm? -lo vio de reojo, preocupado.

-¿P-Puedes darme l-la mano...? S-Sé que s-suena raro...p-pero si cierro los ojos s-siento que estoy solo...y-y me da miedo...

El Corredor no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como un niño pequeño y tomó lentamente su mano, acariciándola un poco y decidiendo encender la lámpara con forma de trofeo para que todo no se viera tan oscuro y así Félix no se asustara tanto.

Finalmente, Félix cerró los ojos y bostezó frotando estos, mientras quedaba profundamente dormido, abrazando el brazo de Turbo, quien se sonrojó con levedad y decidió que era mejor descansar cuanto antes.

Suspiró suavemente y cerró sus ojos, quedando también dormido con rapidez.

OoOoOoOoOo

Era Domingo por la tarde y Félix seguía dormido, así que Turbo no quiso despertarle. Sabía que llevaba semanas sin dormir, así que lo mejor era dejarle descansar lo máximo posible. Además de que no le contaría al Reparador sobre como había despertado y es que ambos se encontraban abrazados y dio gracias al Arcade de que los Gemelos tenían prohibido subir a su habitación o habrían pensado en algo terriblemente malo y vergonzoso.

Así que durante la tarde no dejó que los Gemelos entraran en su garaje y no le pareció sorprendente estar leyendo una revista y ver bajar a un Félix que bosteza y frotaba sus ojitos cual niño.

-Buenas tardes, Félix. -dijo sonriéndole exageradamente y este le vio con sorpresa dormilona.

-¿Tardes?

-¡Exacto! Parecías muy cansado y decidí dejarte dormir hasta que tú mismo quisieras. -regresó su vista a la revista, mientras Félix ponía mejor su gorro.

-Ya no me encuentro t-tan cansado...Gracias, Turbo.

-¡No hay de qué! -respondió el otro viéndole- ¡Turbo-Tastic!

Félix se mantuvo pensativo y recordó a los Nicelanders.

-Lo mejor será que regrese a mi juego...Todos estarán preocupados. -informó al Piloto y este le dio al razón.

-Será lo mejor. Y no te preocupes, Félix. No volverá a haber otro apagón en mucho tiempo...

Félix le sonrió en agradecimiento y salió del garaje camino a Repara Félix Junior.

Sí. Estaba clarísimo. No le diría a Félix sobre la forma en la que habían dormido.


	7. Ganador

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Aun tienes mi kart a escala que te regalé? -contestó el Piloto sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero...ya te dije, Turbo...No hacía falta que-

-¡Claro que hacía falta! -le interrumpió el otro alegremente- ¡Era tu 15º Aniversario, Félix! ¡No muchos juegos llegan tan lejos! Además, aun tengo tu medalla. Tu me diste algo muy importante, así que yo también. -dijo decidido- Mi kart a escala era algo muy importante para mi, así que más vale que lo estés cuidando bien.- dijo divertido y Félix rió.

-¡Claro que lo estoy cuidando bien! Está siempre en mi mesa de noche junto a la lámpara para recordarte.

-¡Turbo-Tastic! ¡Porque nadie debe olvidarse del gran Turbo! -dijo divertido mientras iban al Bar de Tapper juntos.

Se habían sentado en la barra y charlaban sobre ello.

-Últimamente veo a Ralph más desanimado...-comentó Félix- Creo que no le gusta ser el malo, aunque si estuviera en su lugar le comprendería.

-A nadie le gusta ser el malo, Félix. -dijo Turbo sonriente, tomando su bebida- Todo el mundo sabe sobre la Reunión de los Villanos donde todos los malos de los juegos se reúnen a charlar.

-¿Existe una reunión de eso? -preguntó Félix con sorpresa.

-¡Claro! ¡He incluso hay un credo! "Soy malo y eso es bueno, jamás seré bueno y eso no es malo. Y nunca me cambiaría por...nadie". -finalizó Turbo de memoria.

-Veo que te lo sabes muy bien...-dijo el Reparador tomando de su cerveza de mermelada.

-Los Gemelos no es que sean villanos, pero se pasaron por la reunión y me hablaron de ella. No han vuelto a ir nunca más. No les gusta ese tipo de cosas...¡No es Turbo-Tastic! -contestó divertido y un leve silencio se formó entre ambos. Un silencio que no era incómodo.- Últimamente se han estado pasando menos niños en mi juego...-murmuró.

-Y en el mío...Aunque es normal. Estamos en las finales de los horarios escolares. Tengo entendido que son las más duras y luego...¡Vacaciones, Turbo! -dijo sonriente Félix, consiguiendo animar a su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡En las vacaciones hay muchos niños y muchísimas más carreras! -dijo aun más sonriente si era posible, bajando de su asiento y comenzando a fingir como que ganaba- ¡Y Turbo vuelve a ganar la carrera! ¡Increíble! ¡Turbo-Tastic! -y fingió las gritos de la grada, haciendo reír a Félix.

-En mi caso, serían más medallas, tartas y agradecimientos. -comentó alegremente-

-¡Por supuesto, Félix! -puso un brazo en su hombro- ¡Tu y yo somos los mejores juegos del Arcade!

Aquel día no pudieron evitar reír. Turbo llevaba la primera medalla ganada por Félix puesta. Félix guardaba en su habitación el kart a escala de Turbo, incluso con Turbo-Reactor. La amistad entre ellos había llegado al máximo y juntos eran los mejores amigos.

-¡Además! ¡TurboTime cumple hoy 20 años! No muchos juegos cumplen tanto. -le hizo saber Félix y Turbo se puso orgulloso, como siempre.

-Por supuesto. ¡Soy Turbo-Tastic!

OoOoOoOoOo

-¿Road Blasters? -dijo Turbo con sorpresa, viendo la entrada de aquel juego nuevo junto a Félix.

Por lo general, Turbo no solía hacer caso de los nuevos juegos que llegaban, pero aquella era una ocasión especial.

-Tengo entendido que es un nuevo juego de carreras. -contestó Félix con curiosidad. No sabía como sería la reacción de Turbo. Él nunca había tenido competencia.

-¡No importa! -dijo con una amplia sonrisa exagerada- ¡Sigo siendo el favorito de los niños! -observó a Félix despreocupado- ¡TurboTime prevalecerá, halla competencia o no y Road Blasters irá a pique! ¡Turbo-Tastic!

Félix se alegró de ver la alegría del Piloto y lo despreocupado que se encontraba, sonriendo y asintiendo a su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Seguimos siendo juegos increíbles y clásicos! -lo animó y Turbo asintió.

-Vamos. -dijo Turbo mientras caminaba tomando la mano de Félix- Los gemelos nos están esperando. ¡Haremos una carrera todos juntos!

El Reparador no pudo evitar reír con suavidad.

-¡Pero si siempre me dejas adelantarte! -le recriminó y Turbo fingió que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-¿Yo? ¡Para nada! ¡Es que eres Félix-Tastic!

Félix rió aun más.

-¿Félix-Tastic?

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Y ambos marcharon entre risas.

OoOoOoOoOo

Félix no esperaba que Turbo apareciera en su habitación hecho una furia. Mejor dicho, no esperaba que Turbo supiera donde se encontraba su cuarto en todo el Ático, aunque supuso que le había visto por la ventana y entró como si fuera su casa, lanzando su casco al suelo con ira.

-¿Quién se han creído que son esos mocosos? ¡Dejarme tirado a mi! ¡A Turbo! -se sentó en la cama de Félix con rabia y el Reparador se levantó viéndole con preocupación intentando animarle.

-No te pongas así, Turbo. Es el primer día. Un juego nuevo en el Arcade...Ya sabes, a los niños les gusta disfrutar de los juegos nuevos. Yo también tuve bajas. Es como...una fase. Dentro de poco se les pasará. -se sentó a su lado y le sonrió con suavidad.

El Piloto suspiró profundamente y vio a su amigo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! Además...¡Eres Turbo! Los niños te adoran, ¿no?

Consiguió que Turbo sonriera levemente.

-Sí. Tienes razón.

Félix tomó su mano y se levantó.

-Vamos. Tomemos algo en el Bar de Tapper y luego...¡Haremos una carrera!

El ánimo del Corredor aumentó considerablemente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Turbo-Tastic!

Juntos salieron de allí.

OoOoOoOoOo

Félix notaba como el ánimo de su amigo iba disminuyendo, como cada vez sonreía menos, estaba más arisco, muy pensativo y algo más agresivo...Trataba a los Gemelos con desprecio bastantes veces y aunque aun pasaba tiempo con el Reparador, no se le veía tan animado como siempre. Había pasado un tiempo ya y estaban los dos sentados en la barra del Bar de Tapper, un silencio bastante incómodo los sumergía y Félix no sabía como romperlo. No le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo así. Para nada.

-Turbo...-murmuró apenas y el nombrado le vio de reojo, poniéndole algo nervioso-...sé q-que las cosas están a-algo...tensas, pero ya s-sabes que es un juego n-nuevo y es normal que los niños estén muy emocionados e-en los primeros días...-la mirada dura y severa que recibió del Piloto casi lo hizo saber que llevaban más tiempo que "días"-...o-o...s-semanas...-intentó rectificar el Reparador, sintiéndose más pequeño.

Una risa leve y burlona se escapó del Corredor.

-Félix...creo que eres muy inocente. -dijo viéndole con una sonrisa para nada feliz.

-¿D-Disculpa? -lo vio con curiosidad.

-Los niños nos dejan de lado a la primera de cambio. -aclaró- En cuanto un juego nuevo con mejores gráficos aparece, te olvidan y desenchufan. Sin ni siquiera recordarte.

Félix se sorprendía por las palabras tan negativas de su amigo.

-N-No digas eso, Turbo...P-Puede que hayan bajas, pero los niños n-no nos olvidan. N-Nos volvemos _clásicos_, no viejos.

-Tú, Félix. Tú tal vez te vuelvas clásico, pero TurboTime no. ¿Cuántas bajas has tenido, Félix? -lo veía expectante y Félix se puso muy pensativo.

-P-Pues...puede que un par o t-tres, no estoy s-seguro, pero-

-¡Yo no he tenido NADA! -dijo levantándose e irguiéndose sobre el Reparador que se sorprendió ante aquello y se encogió, retrocediendo un poco. Turbo se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por su furia y suspiró profundamente intentando calmarse, sentándose de nuevo, pero aun lo suficientemente enojado- ¡Esos estúpidos mocosos van a Road Blasters, cuando deberían acudir a mi! -se señalaba a sí mismo una y otra vez- ¡a MI!

Félix veía casi asustado a su amigo, preocupado por él y sin embargo algo molesto.

-N-No puedes ser siempre e-el centro de atención, Turbo. -le echó en cara y su amigo lo vio con tal ira casi de locura que estuvo a punto de arrepentirse.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Se mantuvo pensando si debería repetirlo y decidió darle cara.

-L-Lo que has oído. -afirmó de nuevo, haciendo que su amigo frunciera más el ceño.

-¡¿Está mal querer ser el centro de atención?! ¡¿Qué harías tú sin tus medallas, ni tus tartas?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué harías?!

-¡Estaría contigo! -respondió el otro levantándose y Turbo casi lo vio con sorpresa.- ¡Estás tan cegado por pensar en ti mismo que no piensas en los demás! ¡A mi nunca me hizo falta ver tus trofeos y tus medallas para saber que eras un ganador! ¡P-Para mi, siempre lo has sido y lo serás! -finalizó Félix, casi temblando y Turbo siguió viéndole con sorpresa tras varios largos segundos, suspirando profundamente y levantándose, abrazando a Félix, quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias...-murmuró suavemente el Piloto y Félix estuvo agradecido.- Pero...sabes que no pienso rendirme, ¿no?

-Lo sé...-respondió el otro abrazándole- Siempre haces lo que te da la gana.

Una leve risa se escuchó de Turbo y abrazó un poco más al Reparador, quien pudo ver su primera medalla aun colgando del cuello del Piloto.

-Turbo-Tastic. -fue lo único que dijo el Corredor.


	8. Amistad y Promesas

**Capítulo 8**

-¡Tengo un plan para que los niños vuelvan a mi! -fue lo primero que Turbo dijo con su sonrisa exagerada a Turbo, en un lugar alejado del Bar de Tapper para que nadie los oyera.

-¿Un plan? -preguntó Félix extrañado, viendo como el Piloto asentía emocionado.

-¡Entraré en Road Blasters y participaré en las carreras, los niños recordarán lo Turbo-Tastic que soy y regresaran a jugar conmigo a TurboTime!

El Reparador lo vio como si estuviera loco. ¿Acaso Turbo no pensaba en las consecuencias de su idea?

-T-Turbo, no puedes hacer eso.

La sonrisa despareció lentamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-E-Es un choque entre gráficos. ¡P-Podrían desenchufar Road Blasters! -le hizo saber.

-La verdad es que eso no me importaría...-murmuró el otro.

-¡Turbo! -le recriminó y el nombrado lo vio con molestia.

-¡Sabía que no debía decirte nada! ¡Sabía que no me apoyarías!

Félix se sintió muy mal.

-N-No digas eso, Turbo...

-¡Los amigos están para apoyarse! -volvió a decirle.

-S-Solo estoy preocupado por ti...Lo que intentas hacer e-es muy arriesgado.

Turbo le vio, volviendo a sonreír para animarle.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte! ¡Turbo sabe lo que hace! ¡Él es Turbo-Tastic!

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Félix suspiró profundamente y le vio.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. -murmuró.

-¡Lo tendré!

-Y que no harás locuras.

-¡Te doy mi palabra!

-Y que si algo sale mal, regresarás con rapidez...

El Piloto asintió enérgico y con su sonrisa exagerada haciendo sonreír levemente a Félix.

-Entonces está bien. Los amigos están para apoyarse. -le sonrió con suavidad y Turbo lo abrazó con rapidez.

-¡Gracias, Félix! ¡Realmente eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Turbo-Tastic! -le siguió sonriendo exageradamente, emocionado por el plan.

OoOoOoOoOo

El día entero había pasado y Félix se encontraba sobre su cama leyendo una revista, bastante pensativo. Había advertido a Turbo y ese cabeza dura siempre hacía lo que le parecía correcto. Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y quitó la vista de la revista, llevándola al kart de Turbo a escala que le regaló en su 15º Aniversario. Dejó la revista y tomó el kart, sentándose y viéndolo de cerca. Realmente era muy parecido al kart original...

-¡Félix!

-¡Félix!

Dos voces se oyeron al mismo tiempo y abrieron la puerta a la vez. El Reparador volteó con sorpresa, viendo a los Gemelos algo agitados. Parecía que habían estado corriendo hasta allí.

-¿Pistón, Acelerador? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Han desenchufado Road Blasters! -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y tras unos segundos de sorpresa para Félix, suspiró cansadamente.

-Ya se lo dije a Turbo. Le dije que las cosas saldrían mal...-vio el kart muy pensativo- ¿Por qué nunca me hará caso?

-F-Félix...-dijo uno de los Gemelos.

-Ahora a metido al Arcade en problemas y-

-¡Félix, no lo entiendes! -interrumpió bruscamente Acelerador. De una forma tan brusca que el Reparador se sobresaltó y lo vio preocupado.

-¿A-A qué te refieres? -preguntó con levedad.

-¡Nos han desenchufado! -dijo Pistón desolado- ¡Han desenchufado TurboTime!

-Conseguimos salvarnos por los pelos...-continuó Acelerador- No sabemos que ha pasado con los demás, nosotros-

Acelerador fue interrumpido por un brusco empujón y unos pies a la carrera. Cuando Félix quiso darse cuenta, estaba fuera del Ático corriendo hacia la Estación Central, temblando de puro miedo y obligándose a soportar las lágrimas mientras se repetía que seguramente todo estaba bien y que no debía hacerse ideas equivocadas.

Si Road Blasters había sido desenchufado...

TurboTime había sido desenchufado...

¿Y Turbo? ¿Dónde estaba Turbo? ¡Turbo debía estar bien! ¿No? ¡Turbo le prometió qué-

Cuando llegó, la T había desaparecido de la entrada a su lado y una oscuridad engullía el lugar donde antes había una vía. Félix corrió hacia allí y le importaba bien poco las miradas que se dirigían a él. Se adentró lo poco que pudo, asustado y respirando agitado.

-¡Turbo! -dijo bastante alto, pero solo el silencio acompañado por la oscuridad le respondió- ¡TURBO!

De nuevo, nada. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. No podía rendirse. Aun quedaba un lugar...Aun quedaba un sitio.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la que antes era la entrada de Road Blasters, igual de oscura que la anterior.

-¡Turbo! -volvió a decir, ahora sollozando con levedad- ¡T-Turbo respóndeme!

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio en el que todo parecía ir a cámara lenta...

hasta que escuchó un sonido y Félix miró hacia la oscuridad.

-¿T-Turbo?

El sonido cada vez se sentía más cerca, más fuerte, menos lejos...

Desde la oscuridad apareció rodando la primera medalla que Félix ganó en su primera partida y esta rodó lentamente hasta que se dejó caer con un ruido sordo.

Y aquel ruido sordo fue lo único que escuchó el Reparador en ese día. Veía con ojos abiertos y vidriosos la medalla que parecía reírse de él con el nombre "Félix" tallado en ella.

Se dejó caer al suelo, las lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por su mejilla y tomando lentamente la medalla mientras la veía de cerca...

_Rápidamente el piloto rompió la envoltura y cuando abrió la pequeña cajita, la sonrisa despareció lentamente, siendo sustituida por un rostro lleno de sorpresa, pero mucha curiosidad, tomando el objeto que había dentro de esta..._

_-Es una medalla...-dijo viendo al Reparador y este asintió con una sonrisa tímida._

_-Sí, claro. -asintió leve y Turbo regresó su vista a la medalla de oro que tenía el nombre de "Félix", dicho esto, volvió a ver al otro con curiosidad._

_-Es tú medalla..._

_-Exacto._

_-Tu primera medalla..._

_De nuevo, Félix asintió._

_-Pero, ¿por qué me la das? Dijiste que era muy importante para ti. -lo seguía viendo de la misma forma y Félix bajó su mirada algo avergonzado._

_-P-Para mi fue muy importante...que no me t-trataras como un simple "novato". Y que quisieras ser mi amigo...El único amigo q-que he hecho en realidad...-Turbo seguía escuchándole con atención, cada segundo más impresionado-...Y-Y quería que tuvieras a-algo muy importante para mi. Mi primera medalla...Tú me diste a-algo muy importante, así que yo también. -dijo, viéndole con una sonrisa, mientras el Piloto dirigía su vista a la medalla, viéndola.- A-Además, pensé que podrías usarla p-para que la llevaras y te diera suerte en las carreras._

_Turbo dirigió su vista a Félix de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa._

_-No necesito suerte. -fue lo único que contestó y se puso la medalla en su cuello- Pero la llevaré puesta._

Finalmente, ya no lo pudo soportar más y cerró sus ojos, echándose a llorar. ¡No había sido un buen amigo! ¡S-Si lo hubiera sido...ahora no estaría muerto!

Lloró aun más ante esa idea. ¡Él sabía que aquello era una mala idea! ¿Por qué no le detuvo? ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo?!

_-¡Sabía que no debía decirte nada! ¡Sabía que no me apoyarías!_

_Félix se sintió muy mal._

_-N-No digas eso, Turbo..._

_-¡Los amigos están para apoyarse! -volvió a decirle._

¡Le había prometido que no haría ninguna locura! ¡Que se portaría bien! ¡Que se iría en cuanto las cosas se pusieran feas! Que...jamás se quitaría la medalla...

_-¡Turbo siempre cumple sus promesas! -dijo como si fuera Ley de Vida._

Al recordar esas palabras, lloró aun más y vio hacia la oscuridad...

-¡MENTIROSO! -dijo con rabia mientras lloraba- ¡N-No has c-cumplido nada! -se levantó aun viendo hacia el lugar- ¡M-Me prometiste que no te pasaría nada! ¡T-Turbo s-siempre sabe lo que hace, dijiste! ¡E-ERA MENTIRA! ¡T-Te odio! ¡T-Te odio, te odio, t-te odio, t-te odio, te odio! -lloraba aun más contra más palabras de decía- ¡N-Nunca me caíste bien! ¡Y-Yo nunca te c-consideré un amigo!

Bajó su mirada viendo la medalla sin dejar de llorar ni una sola vez...

_-¿Turbo...? -dijo lentamente._

_-¿Sí? -contestó el otro casi inmediatamente, sin apartar la vista de su kart._

_-¿Tú y yo...somos amigos?_

_El Piloto lo vio con una ceja alzada y sonriente._

_-¡Claro que sí, Félix! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Por qué no íbamos a serlo?_

Dejó caer la medalla y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

-P-Pero...¿q-q-qué he hecho...? -los sollozos, gritos y llantos se habían escuchado por toda la Estación Central y no era exageración cuando se decía que todos estaban allí y que nadie quería darle a Félix alguna condolencia...Se le veía demasiado roto-...t-t-todo e-es culpa mía...

En lo que restó de día, Félix no se movió de allí, ni dejó de llorar, ni de sujetar la medalla...Si realmente se había marchado de aquel lugar, era porque al día siguiente debían volver "al trabajo".

Sin Turbo...

OoOoOoOoOo

_1 Año Después..._

-¡Voy a romperlo!

-¡Ayúdanos, Félix!

-¡Puedo arreglarlo!

Un nuevo día había finalizado y Félix no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los Nicelanders le dieron un nuevo pastel.

-¡Una buena jugada la de hoy, Félix!

-G-Gracias, de verdad. -respondía una y otra vez. Al ver a Ralph tan solo, decidió acercarse- ¿R-Ralph?

El grandullón le miró con curiosidad.

-U-Una buena partida, ¿no?

El otro sonrió con levedad.

-Sí. Lo haces bien. -contestó con simpleza y Félix vio su martillo.

-G-Gracias. Tú también, supongo...

Ralph se encogió de hombros.

-Es fácil romper cosas.

El Reparador estuvo a punto de romper el silencio, cuando un Nicelanders llegó con rapidez informando de que todos debíamos ir a la Estación Central, ya que iban a efectuar reparaciones, pues un nuevo juego de carreras de nombre "Sugar Rush" iba a incluirse en el Arcade. Cuando Félix llegó fue cuando vio que toda la Estación estaba al completo de gente, pero era normal... Si iban a efectuar reparaciones, todos los juegos debían estar allí. Claro, que no contaban con que hubiera un pequeño apagón y toda la Estación quedará a oscuras haciendo que algunos murmuraran preocupados y otros se sobresaltaran.

Entre los sobresaltados, uno de ellos fue Félix. Tanto que su primera medalla estuvo a punto de caer de su pantalón, pero la sostuvo a tiempo con su mano. Desde "aquel día"...siempre la llevaba consigo.

Suspiró de alivio y, a pesar de no ver nada, sabía que tenía su medalla sostenida del colgante azul celeste y a salvo.

Pero hubo algo...un sonido...una frase que hizo que el mundo de Félix se detuviera.

De nuevo...

-¡Turbo-Tastic! -se escuchó por toda la Estación Central. Félix abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y en shock, viendo su alrededor, al igual que el resto de juegos que quedaron confundidos.

De pronto, en un rincón de la Estación, se veía algo que parpadeaba rápidamente y soltaba chispas, algo que corría a toda velocidad por toda la Estación

-¡T-Turbo-Tastic! ¡T-T-Turbo-Turbo-Turbo! ¡T-Turbo-Tastic! ¡T-Tastic! ¡T-T-T-Tastic!

Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que debía tratarse de un error de codificación.

Un error de codificación que cada vez se dirigía más rápido hasta Félix y que cada vez se escuchara más fuerte, lo que hizo al Reparador casi soportar la respiración.

-¡T-Tastic! ¡T-Turbo-T-Tastic! **¡Turbo-Tastic!**

Ya está. Él error de codificación parpadeaba frente a él de una forma que Félix no podía determinar, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer...

-¿T-Turbo...? -preguntó casi con una especie de esperanza muy leve, pero aguda. Las luces parpadearon muy rápidamente, lo suficiente como para que Félix no viera demasiado bien a la persona que tenía en frente. Algunos dijeron ver a Turbo, pero Félix no sabía si creerles. Lo único que sabía es que en aquel parpadeo, la medalla cayó al suelo y que cuando regresaron definitivamente no había medalla, no había error de codificación, no había Turbo. En su lugar, en una entrada de la Estación Central, el cartel de "Sugar Rush" ya estaba puesto.

OoOoOoOoOo

Félix abrió la puerta bruscamente hacia la Azotea del Ático con su rostro entre sus manos, apoyándose en el borde de esta frente a la Pantalla de Juego y echándose a llorar. ¡Maldito error de codificación! Solo sirvió para demostrarle algo...

Que aun no lo había superado.

¡Y toda la Estación se dio cuenta!  
Frotó sus ojos, intentando dejar de llorar, mientras sostenía el kart de Turbo a escala y lo veía.

-Ahora t-también he perdido la medalla...-murmuró llorando un poco más-...¿E-Es que puedo p-perder algo más?

-¡F-Félix, espera! -Acelerador chocó con él e hizo caer el kart por el borde del Ático. Félix le vio de reojo, no sabiendo si reírse o golpearle.

-Gracias, Acelerador. S-Siempre haces mi vida un p-poquito más interesante.

Pistón se asomó curioso por el borde.

-¡Uy! ¡Mira! ¡No se ha roto! ¡Voy a buscarlo! -emocionado, salió y se le escuchó bajar las escaleras.

Desde que TurboTime quedara desenchufado, los gemelos vivían en el Ático de Repara Félix Junior. Más exactamente, en el sótano, donde tenían una habitación para ambos, amplia y con juguetes. Aunque cuando el Arcade cerraba, salían al exterior y jugaban o charlaban con Félix en su cuarto o los alrededores. Casi parecían hermanos.

-Le oí, Acelerador. ¡L-Le oí!

Acelerador le escuchó y vio de reojo, suspirando.

-Nosotros también le oímos...

-P-Pero, ¿por qué? ¡¿p-por qué?!

El Piloto quedó pensativo y vio a Félix.

-Seguro que se trataba de un codec que quedó pululando por la red de codificación. -dijo mientras ponía una mano alrededor de su hombro, intentando animar a Félix y veían a Pistón animado por encontrar el kart- Solo eso...

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos.

-Contra antes asimiles que...jamás volverá. Más rápido pasará el dolor...Y no creas que nosotros no sufrimos...

Félix vio a Acelerador con ojos vidriosos.

-C-Creí...que lo había superado. -murmuró apenas.

-Esas cosas cuestan superarlas...mucho menos en un año.

Abrazó un poco más a Félix y acarició su pelo con suavidad, mientras este sollozaba en su hombro.


	9. 30 Años

**Capítulo 9**

_14 Años Después..._

-¡Ahora de descansar! -dijo Félix alegremente, mientras abría la puerta para bajar del Ático mientras el resto de Nicelanders le seguían. Se dirigió a su cuarto y colgó la nueva medalla que había recibido en la partida de hoy, sonriente, aun con la tarta en mano. Llamaron a la puerta y varios Nicelanders entraron para darle las gracias.

-De verdad...No ha sido nada. Vosotros también lo habéis hecho muy bien. -dijo Félix animado. Aquel día era muy importante. ¡Cumplía 30 años de jugabilidad! Ni más, ni menos.

-Hoy teníamos pensado hacer una fiesta a lo grande. -dijo uno de los Nicelanders.

-¡Si! ¡Están todos invitados! Tengo entendido que incluso Pacman va a venir.

-¿Pacman? -dijo Félix con sorpresa y una sonrisa- Vaya...¡Quien lo diría! ¡Genial!

-¡Será a las 9! No te entretengas, Félix. -le hicieron saber con alegría los Nicelanders, yéndose.

-No lo haré. -rió con suavidad el Reparador y bajó las escaleras, saliendo del Ático y yendo a la Estación Central. Subió a la vía con desinterés y tras llegar dio un salto saliendo de esta, saliendo de la entrada de su juego y dirigiéndose al Bar de Tapper.

-Felicidades, Félix.

-¡Felix! ¡Me han dicho que cumples 30 Años! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Felicidades, enano!

Cada persona que se encontraba con el Reparador lo felicitaba con alegría. 30 Años eran muchos años y para un juego como el suyo...todo un orgullo.

-Pero si sales de tu juego...ten cuidado. -se escuchaba la voz de Sonic en el anuncio- Una vez mueras...no podrás reiniciarte. Fin de la Partida. Y por cierto, Félix. Feliz 30º Aniversario. -el anuncio terminó y Félix no pudo evitar sonreír amplio, dándole las gracias.

Sabía que Sonic no le escucharía al ser un anuncio, pero se lo tenía muy agradecido por ello. Por el camino se encontró con Q*Bert, quien le vio bastante animado.

-·?!#!

-¡Gracias, Q*Bert! Siento no poder hablarte en tu "codec". Ya sabes...Un día especial y todo eso. -dijo agradecido el Reparador, mientras marchaba al Bar de Tapper.- ¡Hasta luego! ¡Si ves a Ralph, dile donde estoy!

Dicho esto, marchó llegando a su destino.

OoOoOoOoOo

-¡La fiesta está siendo de maravilla, Félix! -dijo uno de los Nicelanders mientras bailaba.

-¡La verdad es que sí! -rió con suavidad Félix, bailando también.

-¡Tenemos también otra sorpresa para ti! ¡Vamos! ¡A las ventanas!

Todos cual niños, salieron y se asomaron. Cohetes fueron lanzados que decían con alegría un "¡Feliz 30º Aniversario, Félix!"

-Aww, chicos. ¡No tenían por qué hacerlo! -dijo demasiado agradecido el Reparador.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Por estos 30 años en los que nos has dado felicidad! -respondieron.

-¡Por Félix! -dijo uno y todos alzaron sus copas- ¡Por Félix!

Félix realmente estaba muy feliz por todo aquello. La fiesta estaba siendo de maravilla, los cohetes le habían alegrado el día y todo iba demasiado bien para ser verdad.

También había recibido una carta de los Gemelos desde el sótano, deseándole una agradable fiesta. Les daba vergüenza ir y Félix no pudo evitar reír. Había dibujitos en la carta...¡Seguro ese había sido Pistón!

Se escuchó llamar a la puerta y entre risas, Félix fue hasta el lugar.

-¡Ya voy yo! -hizo saber y abrió sonriente la puerta. La sonrisa cayó al descubrir que se trataba de Ralph- ¿R-Ralph? -salió fuera y cerró la puerta- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno..-el más grande se encogió de hombros-...vi la fiesta que teníais montada dentro y pensé que podría venir a estar un rato.

-¿E-En la fiesta? -de pronto, todo se volvió bastante incómodo.

-Claro. -hubo un breve silencio- También vi los fuegos artificiales. -sonrió con levedad- Felices 30 Años, ¿eh?

Félix rió con suavidad, algo nerviosamente.

-S-Sí...Felices 30 Años.

El nerviosismo consistía en que Ralph nunca había ido a los aniversarios por ser "el malo". ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? Lo único que haría sería traer incomodidad a la fiesta. A él, por lo personal, no le importaba que estuviera en ella.

-B-Bueno...lo mejor s-será que vaya entrando y-y-

Un juego salió de la fiesta para informar a Félix.

-¡Félix! ¡Van a sacar la tarta! -y entró.

Otro silencio incómodo se formó fuera.

-¡Vaya! Una tarta. -dijo Ralph.

-S-Sí...-respondió leve.

-¿Siempre hay una?

Félix volvió a asentir y observó como Ralph lo miraba expectante, finalmente dio un profundo suspiro.

-S-Si quieres puedes entrar a-a tomar un-

No pudo continuar, porque de inmediato fue empujado y Ralph entró a la fiesta de forma repentina.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estoy aquí! -dijo con una sonrisa y todos cesaron de charlar, bailar y la música paró en seco. Ralph vio a todos en confusión- Pero, ¿qué ocurre? -dijo comenzando a caminar al interior- Soy yo. ¡Ralph!

Por el peso, las escaleras se rompieron y todo quedó echo un desastre. Preocupado, Félix entró al interior.

-¡Ralph, Ralph! T-Ten cuidado. E-El edificio-

No pudo continuar pues Ralph se levanto y golpeó el techo por su altura, haciendo que un trozo de él cayera sobre Félix "matándole". Los Nicelanders ahogaron un grito po la preocuparon y aguantaron la respiración, pero, rápidamente, Félix volvió a reiniciarse- ¡Estoy bien! E-Estoy bien.

Todos suspiraron de alivio. Una Nicelanders trajo un enorme pastel con la forma del Ático y todos los compañeros en la azotea, lo que hizo cortar un poco el aura tensa.

-¡Ya traje la tarta! ¡Con el saber favorito de todos! -dijo alegremente.

Todos se agruparon alrededor del pastel, Félix sonriendo con suavidad.

-¡El tuyo es de Fresa, Lazy! ¡Como te gusta! ¡Tu parte, Félix, es de menta! ¡Tu favorito!

-Gracias, Jane. De verdad. -dijo timidamente el Reparador, mientras la chica seguía diciendo los sabores de cada uno.

Ralph vio con curiosidad como junto al edificio estaba su muñeco entre el barro, como cuando perdía una partida y lo tiraban desde la Azotea.

-¿De qué sabor es mi parte? -preguntó y todos callaron. El aura tensa regreso.

-Oh...¡De chocolate! -dijo Jane con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Pues a mi no me gusta el chocolate. Y, ¿por qué no estoy arriba con vosotros?

-Porque eres el malo. -dijo un Nicelanders con el ceño fruncido.- Y los malos están donde se merece.

Ralph frunció el ceño.

-Pues yo creo que estaría bien estar arriba...con los demás. -cogió su muñeco y lo puso en la Azotea.- ¿Ves? Así está mejor.

-Ehh...chicos...

-No. ¡No está bien! -dijo el Nicelanders, cogiendo el muñeco de Ralph y poniéndolo en su lugar anterior- ¡Tu lugar está en el vertedero!

-Y, ¿por qué tiene que ser así? -dijo indignado y comenzando a enojarse el más grande- ¡Que sea un malo no quiere decir que yo sea malo! ¡Formo parte de este juego!

-C-Chicos...de verdad...no creo...-la voz de Félix era un murmullo.

-¡Tu solo eres el malo que rompe el edificio!

-¡Eso no es verdad! -dijo con furia Ralph, destrozando la tarta.

Félix abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y vio a Ralph, el cual notó el desastre que había causado, sintiéndose muy mal.

-Ya lo estoy viendo. -dijo acusador el mismo Nicelanders. Mientras Ralph bajaba su mirada a mala gana- ¡Haría falta una medalla de héroe para que te dejáramos estar en el Ático! -siguió con sarcasmo el otro y Ralph lo vio con curiosidad.

-¿Una medalla de héroe? Si consiguiera una...me dejaríais estar aquí.

-Claaro...¡Aunque nunca conseguirás una!

Ralph frunció el ceño y comenzó a salir de la sala.

-¡Conseguiré una medalla! ¡Incluso mejor que la de Félix y podré estar en Ático!

-Buena suerte. -contestó el Nicelanders con sarcasmo, mientras Ralph se iba y desaparecía de allí.

Félix se sintió muy mal mientras veía a Ralph irse.

-Fuiste muy duro...-dijo hablando con su compañero.

-Félix, hijo mío, a los malos hay que tratarlos como lo que son. -dijo mientras veía al Reparador.

-Pero...una vez, alguien me habló sobre el credo de los malos. -ya no recordaba quien fue- No creo que d-debamos tratarles tan...así. -hubo un breve silencio- Además, ahora Ralph a ido a buscar una m-medalla de héroe.

-¿Y de verdad crees que lo conseguirá? ¡Ralph a venido a molestar! Mañana será un nuevo día y seguirá en su vertedero haciendo su trabajo. -finalizó el otro y la fiesta siguió.

Félix realmente le estuvo dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

OoOoOoOoOo

-¡Buenos días, Sr. Nilwam! -dijeron los primeros niños al llegar al Arcade.

-Buenos días, chicos. Habéis llegado pronto hoy, ¿eh?

-¡Por supuesto! -dijeron alegremente-

-¡Voy a jugar a Repara Félix Junior! ¿Te apuntas? -dijo el más pequeño.

-Lo siento, tío. Hoy tengo ganas de una carrera. -contestó el mayor mientras activaba Sugar Rush.

Todo iba bien. O eso parecía. El menor no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Aparecía el cartel de "¡Voy a romperlo!" Pero, sin embargo, Ralph no estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde está Ralph? -dijo para sí el niño confundido.

Mientras tanto, el juego siguió.

-¡Ayúdanos, Félix!

-¡Puedo arreglarlo!

Y eso fue todo. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar Félix algo, si no había nadie quien rompiera el Ático? Los juegos no lo demostraban, pues el jugador estaba mirando, pero los Nicelanders susurraron a Félix sobre donde estaba Ralph.

Félix estaba en su posición de "¡Puedo arreglarlo!" con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, viendo de reojo al lugar donde debería estar Ralph. Intentó llamarlo, pero este no aparecía. Finalmente, Félix volteó a ver a los Nicelanders.

-N-No os preocupéis. Intentaré s-solucionarlo. -caminó hacia el vertedero para buscar a Ralph.

Mientras tanto, el niño vio con sorpresa como los mandos se movían solos.

-¿Sr. Nilwam?

Unos pasos se acercaron.

-¿Sí?

Y Félix escuchó las palabras que jamás creyó oír respecto a su juego.

-Repara Félix Junior no funciona.

Félix vio muy asustado como Ralph no estaba por ninguna parte y como el dependiente del Arcade los veía con curiosidad.

-Bueno...el juego tiene ya sus años. Es normal que comience a fallar. -se mantuvo pensativo- Lo mandaré a arreglar. Si no consiguen repararlo, supongo que tendremos que desenchufarlo.

El corazón del Reparador se detuvo al ver un cartel frente a la pantalla de su juego que decía "Fuera de Servicio".

-¿F-Fuera de Servicio...?

No faltaba decir que los Nicelanders se pusieron histéricos, preguntando sobre Ralph, asustados, nerviosos y, sobretodo, con miedo al desenchufe.

-¡Nadie nos va a desenchufar! -dijo Félix más alto de lo normal e intentando mantener la calma.- No os pongáis así. La cosa es bien sencilla...Buscaré a Ralph, le encontraré y lo traeré la vuelta.

-¿T-Tu crees? -preguntó un Nicelanders.

-Claro. -dijo Félix intentando verse despreocupado.- Seguro que se entretuvo con algo o tuvo un momento de depresión. Además...¡Hoy es Viernes! Con tres días para encontrarle serán suficientes. -finalizó con una suave sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOo

¡Tres días no eran suficientes! ¡Le había buscado por todas partes! ¡Había ido al Bar de Tapper donde no le habían visto, luego habló con Q*Bert quien le contó que Ralph había ido a Hero's Duty, pero cuando fue a Hero's Duty por poco lo mata un Cyber-Bicho y Ralph ya no se encontraba allí y nadie sabía a donde había ido!

Ahora era Sábado por el mediodía y haría falta un milagro para encontrar a Ralph antes de que los desenchufaran. ¡No pensaba permitirlo! ¡Haría falta más para acabar con Repara Félix Junior! Por un momento se sintió nostálgico, pero la sensación fue tan rápida que apenas la notó, ni pudo procesarla.

Se sentó en un banco, demasiado preocupado y asustado. El simple hecho de pensar que su juego desaparecería, lo hacía temblar un poco.

Q*Bert le había visto a lo lejos y se acercó lentamente, viéndole con algo de tristeza. Félix le devolvió la mirada e interpretó la del otro. Intentando sonreír para animarle y no preocuparle.

-Eh,eh, Q*Bert. No importa...De verdad. Soy Félix, ¿no? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Puedo arreglarlo! -dijo haciendo su gesto habitual, pero la mirada aun apenada de Q*Bert lo hizo saber que unas simples palabras de ánimo no ayudarían a su situación. Necesitaba desahogarse...

-¡Maldita sea, Ralph! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Con lo sencillo que era tu trabajo! -se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- Solo tenías que levantarte, decir tus tres palabras y romper el edificio. ¡No es que fuera tan difícil! -se molestaba cada vez más- ¡Repara Félix Junior no tenía culpa de que fueras el malo! Si lo eras...¡Lo siento mucho! ¡La vida es dura, pero hay que aceptarla! ¡Yo lo acepté! ¡No me gustó! ¡Y me tuve que joder! -Q*Bert supo que algo iba mal cuando Félix maldecía. El Reparador NUNCA decía una palabra malsonante y no era exageración- ¡La vida es así de estúpida y miserable! ¡¿Y todo por qué?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Viajar a juegos que no te conciernen! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por una estúpida medalla! ¡Por querer ser el centro de atención! ¡Nada más que piensas en ti mismo y no te paras a pensar en el daño que les causas a los demás! ¡Te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no puedes, Turbo!

Paró en seco y abrió sus ojos un poco entre sorprendido y con curiosidad. ¿Turbo...? ¿Por qué no había dicho Ralph? ¿Quién era Turbo...?

Se mantuvo muy pensativo, pero, realmente, no podía ubicar aquel nombre con exactitud. Aunque la mirada que Q*Bert le daba, le aseguraba que él si sabía de que estaba hablando, pero antes de poder preguntarle, el pequeño juego ya había comenzado a retroceder y se fue a su esquina con sus enemigos de juego.

-Ohh...Q*Bert. L-Lo siento...-dijo Félix, volviendo en sí, pero al ver que el juego no regresaba, se sentó en la banca sintiéndose mal.- D-De verdad...Lo siento mucho. E-Es que todo esto m-me saca de quicio...-se mantuvo un breve rato en silencio-...y-y perdón por la p-palabrota.

Y ahí fue cuando Félix descubrió las consecuencias de que todo te saliera mal, de lo que se sentía cuando temías que te olvidaran, que te desenchufaran, que te de repudiaran...

Y todo por una tontería. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó. Lamentándose no conseguiría nada...

Debía encontrar a Ralph.

-¿Félix de Repara Félix Junior?

Félix volteó con curiosidad, viendo lo que parecía un donut con gafas de sol, porra y una gorra de policía.

-Ehh...Sí, soy yo. ¿P-Perdone? -dijo sin comprender y el Policía hizo un saludo firme.

-Mis disculpas, señor. Pertenezco al juego denominado Sugar Rush, señor.

-¿S-Sugar Rush...? -se mantuvo pensativo hasta que recordó de qué se trataba-Y-Yo...no tengo tiempo de c-carreras ahora mismo. -dijo con el ademán de irse.

-¡No,no! ¡Espere, señor! No se trata de eso. -exclamó con rapidez el otro y Félix le vio con curiosidad.

-¿Ehh?

El Policía se puso en posición firme y comenzó a explicar.

-Como comprenderá, en nuestro juego a menudo hay varias faltas de karts, por lo que existe un mini-juego dedicado a que el jugador pueda participar y crear un kart nuevo al piloto de carreras...

El Reparador escuchaba todo aquello con paciencia, preguntándose a donde querría llegar.

-Hubo un incidente justamente en el día de ayer...-continuó el otro- Un desalmado destrozó gran parte del mini-juego y ahora a quedado inservible...

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? -dijo Félix, desesperado. Solo quería encontrar a Ralph cuanto antes, dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Alguien...dijo su nombre, señor.

Félix paró en seco y volteó a verle.

-¿C-Cómo?

¿Alguien le había nombrado en mitad del incidente? Pero...el estaba seguro de no conocer a nadie de Sugar Rush.

-Nuestro Rey Candy fue quien le nombró, señor. Dijo que debíamos acudir a Repara Félix, que usted podía arreglarlo todo. Reparar cualquier cosa, señor.

Félix vio su martillo dorado pensativo. ¿El Rey Candy? No le conocía de nada. Aunque supuso que quizás habría escuchado sobre él en alguna ocasión.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de rechazar la invitación. ¡Su juego estaba en peligro! Pero, luego recordó algo...

-¿El mini-juego estaba destruido? -preguntó con curiosidad y el otro asintió enérgico.

-¡Irreconocible, señor!

Félix sonrió. Quizás fue Ralph quien rompió el lugar...por el motivo que fuera. No perdía nada por buscar en Sugar Rush. Tras algunos largos segundos, sonrió ampliamente algo más animado.

-¡Puedo arreglarlo!


	10. Sugar Rush

**Capítulo 10**

Félix observaba el lugar con sorpresa, curiosidad y emoción. ¡Aquello era un lugar repleto de dulces! El Reparador incluso sospechaba que el suelo se podía comer...

-Tenemos que ir al Centro de Sugar Rush, señor. -comentó el Policía mientras le guiaba- Hoy tienen una carrera para decidir quienes serán los próximos 5 avatares, pero...están habiendo algunos problemillas.

-¿Problemillas? -Félix le vio con curiosidad, pero el otro no respondió.

Quien calla, otorga...Se recordó a sí mismo, aun viendo el lugar. Los árboles, las flores, el suelo, las nubes, los arbustos...¡Todo parecía comestible! Félix no pudo evitar coger una ramita de un árbol con sabor a menta, comenzando a comerlo sonriente. ¡Ojalá su juego fuera igual de dulce que aquel!

Finalmente, estuvo a punto de reírse para sí. Ese pensamiento fue muy infantil...

-Y, ¿para qué vamos al Centro? -preguntó para cortar el silencio extraño.

-El Rey Candy siempre da un discurso antes de que comiencen todas las carreras. Me ordenó que en cuanto le encontrara, le llevara hasta allí, señor. Dijo que no daría marcha a la carrera antes de hablar con usted.

Félix abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. ¿Tan importante era lo que quería decirle? Era mucho más fácil llevarle al lugar del incidente y que simplemente reparara los daños. Luego, se iría...¡Perdería tiempo con todo aquello! Aunque aun quedara todo el día siguiente.

-¿Quién es ese tal...Rey Candy? -preguntó con curiosidad.

El Policía le vio como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

-Es nuestro Rey, por supuesto. Gobierna Sugar Rush, se encarga de que todo vaya en orden y sabe todo sobre todos. Lo cual es bastante curioso...

Demasiado...pensó Félix.

-También es el mejor piloto de carreras de toda Sugar Rush...Tiene un buen repertorio de medallas y trofeos, señor. ¡Aunque era de esperarse, siendo nuestro Rey!

El Reparador asintió a todo, escuchando con atención. ¿El mejor piloto de carreras de Sugar Rush? Solo esperaba que su viajecito estuviera siendo productivo y encontrara a Ralph cuanto antes.

-Ya hemos llegado, señor. -escuchó lejanamente a su compañero. Fue cuando regresó a la realidad y vio una gran pista de carreras...Lo suficiente grande como para que se perdiera en el horizonte. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Los corredores eran "dulces", con karts "dulces" y los espectadores eran "dulces". Estos últimos literalmente. Estaban en la linea de salida, esperando con paciencia. Algunas charlando entre ellas y otras bastante molestas. El Reparador no podía evitar preguntarse cual podría haber sido el problema, porque algunos karts y grúas estaban ayudando a poner en condiciones las gradas...Algo parecía haber destruido parte del circuito. Félix pensó en Ralph, pero aun no podía asegurarlo. Mientras se dirigía al lugar donde el Rey Candy se encontraría, no pudo evitar darse cuenta, con curiosidad, de que había un kart sin piloto. ¿Dónde estaría su dueño?

Pero lo que más impresionó a Félix fue la enorme pantalla con los nombres de los pilotos que se presentarían a la carrera:

"Rey Candy"

"Taffyta"

"Jubileena"

"Gloyd"

"Swizzle"

"Rancis"

"Adorabeezle"

"Crumbelina"

"Candlehead"

"Snowanna"

"Minty"

"Vanellope Von Schweetz" X

Félix alzó una ceja ante aquello último. Al parecer, aquella corredora no participaría en la carrera. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Un incidente, quizás?

Se dio cuenta de que subían escaleras y fue cuando se fijó en que el Rey Candy tenía su propia grada donde podía verse toda Sugar Rush y dar los discursos con tranquilidad en su micrófono...dulce. Como no...pensó el Reparador.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, el Rey seguía riendo y sonriendo amplia y nerviosamente a sus subditos a través del micrófono. ¿Quizás no esperaba que aquel incidente ocurriera tan repentinamente nada más inscribirse todos en la carrera? Bueno, era normal. ¿Cuando esperas que alguien llegue y destruya todo tu juego? Si se trataba de quien él creía, ¿por qué haría algo así Ralph?

-T-Tranquilos, chicos. Mantened la calma...-soltó una leve risita nerviosa, sonriente- T-Todo está bajo control. La carrera sigue en pie y s-se celebrará antes de que abra el Arcade de nuevo. ¡Además de que los arreglos están casi hechos! -finalizó intentando mantener la calma entre los espectadores algo asustados o preocupados aun, una última risita escapó de él y dejó bruscamente el micrófono a un lado, viendo a un caramelo redondo y de color verde con mirada algo depresiva a su lado.

-¡Amargado! -su rostro era una furia- ¿Los han encontrado? -dijo con una mirada esperanzada, aunque su sonrisa tensa lo hacía todo mucho más siniestro.

-Lo siento, señor...No hemos encontrado nada.

La sonrisa despareció lentamente y cambió por un ceño fruncido.

-¡No pienso permitir que esa Von Schweetz se quede con mi gloria! ¡No pienso permitir que gane la-

Justo en ese momento había volteado hacia el lugar donde estaba Félix y el Policía. El Reparador dio su mejor sonrisa tímida y notó como el Rey Candy lo miraba con una sorpresa algo indescifrable...Casi parecía que había visto un fantasma o que se había olvidado de él y ahora no sabía que decir.

La sonrisa amplia regresó con rapidez.

-¡Félix! ¡Viejo amigo!

El Reparador rió con suavidad, algo nervioso.

-E-Ese soy yo...-alzó su mano- Un placer. Félix de Repara Félix Junior. Aunque...juraría que no nos conocemos.

Candy observó la mano como si estuviera analizando tomársela o no, finalmente decidió que sí, soltando una leve risa.

-¡Es solo una expresión! Solo eso..¡Y el placer es mío! Además de que quién no habrá oído hablar del juego que ha cumplido 30º años ya. -soltó la mano y Félix aprovechó para ver a otro lugar.

-B-Bueno...no pensé que l-los rumores llegaran tan lejos. -murmuró apenas-

-¡Pues lo hacen! Felicidades...¡Y bienvenido a Sugar Rush! -dijo viéndole con alegría. El Reparador vio su alrededor.

-L-La verdad es que su juego es bastante...dulce. -contestó con una sonrisa amable-

-¡Claro que lo es! -de pronto, pareció recordar algo, porque dejó de sonreír y se dirigió al micrófono. Félix observó al Rey Candy con más detenimiento. Era bastante bajito. Le llegaba al hombro y casi ni eso...Una pequeña corona se encontraba en su cabeza calvicie, salvo por un par de cabellos blancos a cada lado de esta. Sus ropas eran chillonas y de colores pastel.

-¡Queridos ciudadanos! -comenzó con aparente alegría- ¡Cierto que la carrera aun no comienza, pero apruebo la posibilidad de que hayan pruebas entre corredores y entrenamientos!

Los pilotos que habían estado buen rato esperando en la linea de salida, se emocionaron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-¡Disfrutad mientras todo se arregla!

Dejó el micrófono a un lado y Félix vio como, casi inmediatamente, algunos karts habían salido a correr. En la enorme pantalla donde anteriormente estaban las listas de los corredores, ahora había una cámara grabando la carrera.

-Vaya...-murmuró con emoción. Aquello estaba bastante bien diseñado...y es que el circuito era demasiado grande como para presenciarlo en unas simples gradas.

Una de las corredoras había cogido una especie de terrón de azúcar rosado que daba un poder al azar. Félix llegó a esa conclusión cuando una chica le tocó un potenciador con forma de helado, el cual lanzó para relentizar a la piloto que le pisaba los talones, pero esta lo esquivó y, sin embargo, cayó sobre la que había tras ella.

Otro piloto obtuvo un cañón que lanzaba chuches a los tres rivales que tuviera tras él. Algunos sufrían con los disparos y otros los esquivaban con maestría pero, para ponerlo más difícil, mientras aquello pasaba, los pilotos también debían estar atentos de que ninguna enorme bola de caramelo se los llevara por delante.

Derrapaban, esquivaban, lanzaban, disparaban, aceleradores, reactores, potenciadores, velocidad...

-A Turbo le habría encantado todo esto...-dijo con una sonrisa, pero segundos más tarde abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, tristeza y nostalgia. A su mente llegó la sonrisa exagerada de su antiguo amigo de casco blanco y con T rojiza. Habían pasado tantos años...que prácticamente se había olvidado de él.

Soltó un leve suspiro y se recordó a sí mismo que eso, en cierta parte, era bueno. Decidió hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa en el rostro del Rey Candy, que le miró con una curiosidad que intentó disimular.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste? -preguntó y Félix lo vio curioso, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Oh, nada,nada. S-Solo eran cosas mías. -regresó su vista a la carrera y el Rey Candy no volvió a insistir, viéndole de reojo muy pensativo y regresando también su vista al pequeño entrenamiento.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo en el que Félix se puso nervioso. No estaba como para perder mucho tiempo, necesitaba encontrar a Ralph, pero antes debía reparar aquel "mini-juego" que le habían dicho y...

-¡Vamos a conducir, Félix!

Aquella frase le pilló de sorpresa y vio al Rey como si fuera un alien.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Te gusta conducir, ¿no? -inquirió Candy con una sonrisa- ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Podríamos conducir mi kart y hacer una pequeña carrera junto a los demás!

Félix se sorprendió por la confianza que parecía tener el Rey con él y se puso algo nervioso.

-N-No estoy seguro...M-Mi juego no es de karts y...

-¡Pero seguro que sabes usar las cosas más básicas! Como los frenos, el acelerador, el reactor, el...

Y así, uno por uno, Candy fue nombrando cada una de las cosas que Turbo le enseñó en su día para aprender a conducir. El Reparador no pudo evitar recordar aquel día y soportar una leve risa. El piloto de carreras tuvo mucha paciencia con él y aunque después de no se quejara, estaba seguro que más de una vez soportó el gritarle. La diversión fue sustituida por la nostalgia y la leve tristeza.

-B-Bueno...se hacer todo eso. -murmuró apenas.

-¡Entonces, es perfecto! -dijo con una amplia sonrisa, caminando escaleras abajo y Félix le siguió con rapidez- ¡Vamos!

-P-Pero, ¿qué ocurre con el mini-juego?

-¡Aun tenemos tiempo para eso! -dicho esto, ya en la línea de salida, el Rey Candy subió al coche en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Félix montaba despacio y lo veía todo con algo de sorpresa.

-N-No es que esté muy a-acostumbrado a este tipo de circuitos...

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ¡No te preocupes, Félix!

De nuevo, se dio cuenta que el Rey Candy estaba teniendo mucha confianza con él. Aun así, tomó el volante y puso el motor en marcha con una leve sonrisa al escucharlo sonar de aquella forma.

Definitivamente...

...Aquello le habría encantado a Turbo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Acelerador observaba fijamente desde la Azotea del Ático, el enorme cartel de "Fuera de Servicio" que había en la pantalla. No escuchaba nada en Repara Félix Junior. Nada. Ni una sola respiración...Claro, sin contar la de él y su hermano gemelo.

Hablando del Rey de Roma, acababa de abrir la puerta y se puso a su lado, viendo la pantalla, pero regresando la vista a su hermano.

-¿Acelerador...?

-¿Mhm?

-¿Dónde se han ido todos?

Acelerador dirigió su vista a Pistón con el silencio rodeándoles.

-Desenchufarán Repara Félix Junior. -declaró y su hermano le vio con curiosidad.

-¡Eso es imposible! -se quejó Pistón con sorpresa.- ¡Repara Félix Junior tiene 30 años! Además, Félix prometió regresar con Ralph y-

-Eso fue hace dos días. -le interrumpió y el Segundo vio al Tercero pensando lo que dijo.

-P-Pero...

-Simplemente los Nicelanders perdieron su esperanza en Félix y han huido antes de que la cosa "desconecte". -Acelerador bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente- Salimos de una casa...y volveremos a salir de otra.

Volteó a ver a Pistón y se sorprendió por la mirada triste y apenada de este.

-Yo no quiero dejar Repara Félix Junior...-dijo desanimado y triste- N-No quiero dejar nuestra casa...

Acelerador llegó a la conclusión de que para Pistón debía ser muy duro...y también para él. Cuando desenchufaron TurboTime, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de recoger sus efectos personales.

Abrazó levemente a su hermano gemelo intentando animarlo.

-Y no nos iremos...Confío mucho en Félix y tu también. Pero, debemos recoger nuestras cosas...Ya sabes, por si acaso. No queremos que ocurra como la última vez, ¿verdad?

Pistón negó rápidamente pareciendo un niño y echó a correr.

-¡R-Recogeré los juguetes! -dijo animado y Acelerador alzó una ceja.

-Yo...el resto. Supongo.

OoOoOoOoOo

¡La carrera había sido demasiado divertida! Más de una vez el Rey Candy tuvo que indicarle el camino e incluso le habló de bastante atajos y trucos, no pudo evitar reír. Casi parecieron niños, pero le encantó. Después de todo, no conocía el circuito y era normal que le dijera por donde debía ir. ¡Aunque casi una gran bola de caramelo los arrollara y Candy los salvara en un derrape en el último momento!

-¡Ha sido increíble! -exclamó Félix nada más bajar del coche y la risa del Rey Candy no tardó en oírse.

-¡Te dije que te gustaría, Félix! ¡Conduces mejor de lo que record-...d-digo...de lo que creía! -dijo sonriente- ¿Has estado practicando últimamente?

-Bueno...la verdad e-es que no. -se mantuvo pensativo y recordó algo- Etto...Rey Cady...¿no me necesitaba para algo?

Candy también se acordó.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo pudo habérseme olvidado? ¡Sígueme! -subió al coche y Félix hizo lo mismo aguantando una risa. Supuso que se le olvidó por la carrera.

Llegaron al lugar con bastante rapidez. Al parecer, el mini-juego se encontraba prácticamente junto al palacio del Rey Candy. Tras aparcar frente a la puerta que estaba destruida, bajaron del coche y Candy dejó pasar en primer lugar a Félix quien observó la sala con sorpresa.

¡Estaba completamente irreconocible! ¡Demasiado! ¿Por qué iba a querer Ralph hacer algo así? Aunque vio huellas de ruedas de un coche huir...Entonces, ¿no fue Ralph? No sabía que pensar...¡Estaba desesperado!

-Supuse que podrías repararlo. -se escuchó al Rey Candy- ¡Eres Repara Félix! ¿No?

Félix le vio y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto. -hizo la postura que hacía en su juego con el martillo- ¡Puedo arreglarlo!

Y nada más decir aquello, la velocidad a la que comenzó a reparar todo era demasiado como para incluso verla. Candy veía a Félix arreglarlo todo con una sonrisa y con sorpresa. Prácticamente, en pocos segundos, la sala estaba completamente reparada, con puerta incluida.

-Ya está. -dijo Félix con una sonrisa.- Ahora, si me disculpa, debo irme...

El gesto del Rey Candy cambió a uno de curiosidad, pero volvió a sonreír.

-¿Para qué tanta prisa? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Félix se detuvo de andar y se estuvo cuestionando si debía hablarle del asunto a Candy.

-Yo...e-ehh...-voltea verle, pensativo- Ralph, el malo de mi juego, a desaparecido...¿No le habrá visto por aquí verdad?

El Rey Candy fingió una rápida sorpresa.

-¿Rompe Ralph? ¡¿Ha saltado de juego?! -se mantuvo pensativo- No...No le he visto. -observó a Félix con preocupación, esta vez parecía más sincero- ¡Debes encontrarle! Si no lo haces...¡Desenchufarán Repara Félix Junior!

-¡N-No desenchufarán mi j-juego! L-Lo impediré...buscaré a Ralph y será c-como si no hubiera pasado nada...

Candy veía a Félix con sorpresa. ¡Estaba loco! ¿No se daba cuenta...? ¡Aquello era imposible!

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡S-Solo te queda un día y no podrás conseguir todo eso en un día!

-¡L-Lo lograré! ¡Puedo arreglarlo! -finalizó Félix- Gracias por la visita y su ayuda, majestad. P-Pero esto debo hacerlo solo...-dicho esto, echó a correr.

¿Es que Félix no se daba cuenta? Iban a desenchufar su juego.

Candy vio como Félix desaparecía a lo lejos y frunció el ceño. Era por eso por lo que había llamado a Félix. Desde el primer momento en el que vio a Ralph por _su _juego, supo que algo no iba bien con Repara Félix Junior...¡Iban a desenchufar a su amigo!

Bajó su mirada pensativo y vio el lugar donde el Reparador marchó.

Oh, no...Él no permitiría eso. No pensaba dejar que Félix pasara por lo que él pasó...


	11. King Candy

**Capítulo 11**

-¿Los habéis encontrado? -preguntó con una sonrisa ansiosa el Rey Candy a los Policías que acababan de entrar a su Castillo. Amargado se encontraba a su lado esperando respuesta...

Pero cuando los otros dos negaron, la sonrisa fue desapareciendo del Rey, desolado.

-¿N-No...? -se le escapó una leve risa casi imperceptible y nerviosa- Fuera. -ordenó y los que acababan de llegar se fueron.

Era incapaz de encontrar a Vanellope y mucho menos a Ralph. ¿Cómo entonces iba a ayudar a Félix y a sí mismo? Ya que no pensaba dejar que Vanellope cruzara la línea de meta.

Se dirigió al corazón de Sugar Rush y allí obtuvo la medalla de Hero's Duty. Quizás si se la devolvía a Ralph a cambio de que detuviera a Vanellope, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Se salvaría a sí mismo y a Repara Félix Junior.

Salió del lugar con una sonrisa.

-Amargado, quiero que encontréis a Félix de Repara Félix Junior y le traigáis de vuelta. -ordenó con decisión mientras montaba en su coche que se encontraba en el trono y lo ponía en marcha haciendo rugir el motor.

-Pero, señor...¿Y si no quiere? Parecía estar bastante preocupado en otras cosas...-contesto el pequeño caramelo de color verde, curioso por la decisión en su Rey y las aparentes prisas que parecía llevar ahora.

-Pues le traéis a la fuerza y le encerráis en mi Calabaza -contestó tajante, de nuevo con su juego de palabras y se marchó rápidamente de allí a gran velocidad.

OoOoOoOoOo

Todo había ido como la seda. Ralph no solo había aceptado la medalla, sino que también aceptó su historia sobre Vanellope. ¡Realmente se le daba muy bien mentir! Además que mientras se marchaba de allí, vio como destruía el kart de la chiquilla y no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risa. A estas horas, Ralph estaría regresando a Repara Félix Junior y Vanellope estaría encerrada en su Calabaza. ¡Todo era perfecto!

Detuvo el coche justo en la entrada hacia la Estación Central de Juegos. Antes de llevar su plan a cabo, debía cerciorarse de todo. Lo último que quería era hacer todo aquello para nada.

Caminó observando la Estación con curiosidad. Hacía 14 años que no había estado por allí y, aun así, no estaba acostumbrado a su estatura baja. Antes, al menos, era más alto que Félix.

Encontró la entrada de Repara Félix Junior y camino rápidamente hasta allí, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

Tanto que chocó con alguien y sacudió su rostro.

-¡Ey! Ten cuidado. Menudas prisas llevas, enano.

Aquella voz...Candy levantó su mirada, viendo a ambos Gemelos viéndole con curiosidad.

-¿De qué juego vienes? -preguntó Pistón.

Pero el Rey Candy seguía en shock. ¿L-Los Gemelos...? ¿Qué hacían allí...? ¿E-Estaban vivos? Él siempre creyó que murieron en el desenchufe de TurboTime...creyó siempre que desaparecieron por su culpa...que jamás se lo perdonarían...

_Había escapado por los pelos de la oscuridad que sumergía Road Blasters. Por suerte, aun era horario de trabajo y no había nadie en la Estación Central de Juegos. Asustado y jadeante por la carrera que había dado para salvarse, vio como su T ya no estaba y con miedo se dirigió hasta allí._

_En la entrada solo encontró oscuridad y su desolación aumentó al recordar a ambos Gemelos._

_Sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del mundo los llamó y casi gritó sus nombres..._

_Pero ni una respuesta...Ni un insulto...ni un solo movimiento..._

_Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas._

_Ahora sí que los niños le olvidarían para siempre...y no solo eso..._

_Pistón y Acelerador..._

_Ellos nunca se habían merecido aquello..._

_Comenzó a llorar, pero al escuchar el sonido de la multitud, se escondió en el interior de unos cables de circuitos._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?_

_Él solo..._

_Él solo quería..._

_Solo quería que jamás le olvidaran..._

_Seguir siendo un ganador...¿Era mucho pedir?_

-¿Hola? ¿Nos estás escuchando? -dijo Acelerador, preocupado por el silencio del otro y su mirada perdida.

El Rey Candy sacudió su rostro saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿E-Ehh?

-¿Estás bien? -dijo Pistón.

Candy los vio, viendo que estaban vivos y en buenas condiciones...

-V-Vosotros...¿cómo?

Los Gemelos se miraron sin comprender y vieron al otro.

-¿Te refieres a TurboTime? Debieron hablarte de ello y decirte que morimos, ¿no? -murmuró Pistón.- La verdad es que hay muchos rumores por ahí...¡Nos salvamos por los pelos!

-P-Pero...¿d-dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo? -preguntó Candy, aun demasiado sorprendido.

-En el sótano de Repara Félix Junior, pero...-Pistón se desanimó y Acelerador suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

-No hay remedio...Lo desenchufarán mañana. -respondió tajante y vio al más pequeño- ¿Y tú quien eres?

Al Rey Candy se le escapó una leve risita nerviosa.

-¡Soy el Rey C-Candy! -dijo sonriente y pensativo. ¿Mañana? ¿Quería decir que aunque Ralph regresara no serviría de nada...? ¡Perfecto! ¡Su plan podía seguir adelante!

-¿Rey Candy? ¡Oh! Tu debes venir de Sugar Rush, ¿no? -dijo Pistón y se ilusionó cuando el otro corroboró su deducción- ¡Lo adiviné!

-A-Ahora tengo un poco de prisa. ¡Hasta pronto, amigos! -respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa y corriendo con rapidez hacia Repara Félix Junior, mientras los Gemelos le veían con curiosidad.

-Un sujeto muy curioso...-murmuró Acelerador. Sobretodo porque aquella sonrisa le resultó familiar y nostálgica.

OoOoOoOoOo

Los Gemelos habían hablado de un sótano. Entró al Ático con rapidez y encontró una puerta que daban a unas escaleras que descendían. Debería de estar allí...

En cuanto ayudara a Félix, se encargaría de la carrera que debía ganar para ser uno de los cinco avatares que podrían escogerse al día siguiente en el Arcade. Aquello era lo más sencillo del asunto. Después de todo, él era un ganador. La única que podría darle algo de batalla sería Taffyta. Ella era su segunda piloto favorita, pero nunca sentiría tanto aprecio hacia ella como hacia Pistón o Acelerador.

Abrió la puerta entrando al sótano, encontrando dos camas y un armario. Realmente los Gemelos habían usado aquel lugar de habitación y no le había echo caso a la gran puerta acorazada del fondo. No pudo evitar sonreír exageradamente al verla. Se dirigió con rapidez hasta ella y sacó un pequeño papel que presentaba un Código que comenzó a usar.

-Arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, B, A, Enter.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo y la puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando el corazón de Repara Félix Junior. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se ató la cintura con una cuerda y puso el otro extremo atado al sobresaliente de una de las dos camas, sumergiéndose en el centro de aquel juego.

Observó todo con curiosidad. En aquel lugar se encontraba cada configuración y codec de cada uno de los Nicelanders, de cada uno de los detalles del juego, del propio Ático, de la Azotea, los ladrillos, de Ralph, de...Félix. Se dirigió a la configuración del Reparador y la abrió, mostrando todas las medallas que había conseguido en esos 30 años, pero, sobretodo, encontró el codec que daba forma a Félix, que le daba su personalidad, su programación, su memoria, sus recuerdos...

La sostuvo y la sacó de su programación, viéndolo el codec de cerca y sonriendo aun más si era posible.

-Te buscaremos un nuevo hogar, Félix...-murmuró para sí mismo y salió del lugar con el codec en su mano, el cual guardó en los recovecos de sus ropas, cerrando la enorme puerta de acero y soltándose de la cuerda, dejándola a un lado.

Era hora de regresar a Sugar Rush y ponerlo todo en orden.

Era difícil ser Rey. Siempre tenías que hacer..."lo correcto".

OoOoOoOoOo

Félix realmente no lo entendía. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Habían venido unos cuantos guardias a buscarle, diciéndole que el Rey Candy había solicitado su presencia en el Castillo y, a pesar de que haber dicho amablemente que no podía...¡Se lo habían llevado a la fuerza! ¡No entendía nada!

Ahora estaba en una enorme sala oscura, encarcelado y sin posibilidades de escapar. Había intentado romper los barrotes, pero solo consiguió mejorarlos aun más...

Por una vez, maldecía su habilidad de repararlo todo.

¿Por qué le habrían encerrado? Él no hizo nada malo...

Una risa algo boba se escuchó por el pasillo del Calabozo y se hizo eco por el resto de celdas. El Reparador vio con curiosidad la gran puerta de acero que comenzó a abrirse lentamente mostrando la pequeña figura del Rey Candy que entraba alegremente en su celda.

-¡Félix, viejo amigo! Hohoo~.

-De amigos nada. -se levantó Félix indignado- Majestad, creo que ha habido un gran error.

La risita de Candy no tardó en oírse, viendo a Félix con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo creo que no ha habido ningún error, Félix de Repara Félix Junior.

El Reparador le vio con sorpresa por su respuesta.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Entonces? -lo veía sin comprender- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Tengo que encontrar a Ralph y-y me e-está haciendo perder el tiempo!

-¡Tu juego ya no tiene salvación, Félix! Lo desenchufarán mañana por la mañana. -contestó tajante el Rey y la sorpresa en Félix aumentó, al igual que la desolación.

-¿Q-Qué? -dijo sin creerlo. No. No podía s-ser...¡No podía permitirlo!

-Y no te he quitado tiempo, Félix. Al contrario...-otra risita se escuchó, junto con una sonrisa-...te lo he ahorrado.

Félix alzó una ceja y le vio. Sin saber si rendirse, entristecerse, enojarse o indignarse. Quizás...¿todo junto?

-¿Q-Qué quiere decir? -le observó sin comprender- ¿Ahorrarme tiempo? ¡N-No entiendo por qué su afán por ayudarme c-cuando apenas n-nos conocemos! -se encontraba exasperado.

La sonrisa del Rey Candy siguió ahí y sacó algo del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Esto te resulta familiar?

Lentamente, apareció perfectamente reluciente, una medalla de oro que colgaba de su cuello con el nombre "Félix" impregnado en ella.

Félix abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Creyó que jamás volvería a verla...

-M-Mi primera medalla...-murmuró apenas y, luego de unos segundos, frunció el ceño- ¿Qué hace usted con ella?

El Rey Candy tomó la enorme medalla entre sus manos y la vio de cerca, fingiendo un gesto pensativo.

-Tengo entendido que la perdiste en la Estación Central, ¿no?

La sorpresa del Reparador iba en aumento, casi preocupándose.

-¿C-Cómo s-sabe eso?

-Que se te cayó al escuchar algo que te sorprendió, ¿no es así? -el silencio tenso fue el que le dio la razón- Viste algo...fuera de lugar, Félix. ¿Qué viste?

-N-No v-vi nad-

-Mientes. -le cortó insistiendo- Todos los vieron...¿Por qué tu no, Félix? Te mientes a ti mismo cuando sabes perfectamente lo que viste, lo que oíste...¿Por qué, Félix? ¿Por qué?

-¡S-Solo fue un e-error de c-codificación! -contestó muy nervioso y algo asustado por la insistencia de lo que ocurrió aquel día.

Un breve silencio se formó en el lugar, mientras el Rey Candy veía la medalla asintiendo.

-Un error de codificación...-murmuró y miró a Félix, sonriendo- Nunca lo habría dicho mejor, F-F-Félix.

El Reparador abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver que el Rey Candy había parpadeado. Le había parecido oír que su voz cambiaba a una familiar, al igual que su aspecto...

Pero...el parpadeo aumentó y Félix retrocedió sin creer lo que veía. No...N-No podía creerlo...N-No podía ser c-cierto...

Frente a él estaba el Rey Candy, pero también veía a Turbo y luego veía a su versión de 8-bit en TurboTime. El parpadeo aumentó hasta que se detuvo y frente a él se encontraba un Turbo que le sonreía levemente, en su estatura original y sostenía su primera medalla, que ya no se veía tan grande como antes en sus manos.

A-Aquello no podía ser...T-Turbo estaba muerto...M-Murió por su culpa...Todo fue culpa suya...N-No fue un buen a-amigo...A-Aquello era una ilusión o-optica...o-o algo...é-él...

-Félix...

La voz era la de Turbo, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su casco, su uniforme...

El mundo se había parado y el Reparador veía al otro con ojos bien abiertos.

-¿T-T-Turbo...?

El nombrado sonrió algo más exageradamente.

-Soy un error de codificación de Road Blasters, Félix. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no debía entrar en el juego...Mi definición y la del otro juego eran distintas.


	12. Importante

**Capítulo 12**

Félix veía al otro aun con sorpresa, demasiado emocionado como para analizar lo que le dijo, mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas y lo abrazaba repentinamente con fuerza. Turbo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y suspiró profundamente con una leve sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Y-Yo...e-e-ehh...c-creía...-apenas podía hablar entre los sollozos y el piloto de carreras acarició su pelo con cuidado de la gorra.

-Ya pasó...¿ves?...estoy bien...

El Reparador se tranquilizó lentamente frotando sus ojos y viendo su primera medalla en el cuello de su amigo.

-A-Aun...l-la llevaste p-puesta...-murmuró y al Piloto, quien asintió y le guiñó el ojo.

-Te dije que la llevar-r-r-ría siempre conmigo. -había parpadeado y Félix le vio con curiosidad.

-¿E-Eres un error de codificación?

Turbo suspiró y se separó un poco, viéndole.

-Verás...

-¡U-Un momento! -le interrumpió el Reparador entre molesto y angustiado, sin embargo, feliz porque su mejor amigo estuviera vivo.- ¿Q-Qué t-tienes que decir en tu defensa?

El corredor vio a Félix con sorpresa.

-¡P-Pensé que t-todo fue c-culpa mía! ¡Q-Qué debí haberte d-detenido antes de p-permitir q-que fueras a Road Blasters! ¡L-Los gemelos e-estuvieron b-buscándote p-por todas partes y encima v-vas y me e-encarcelas! ¡N-No pienso v-volver a hablarte e-en la vida, n-ni te diré n-ni mú! Perdón p-por la palabrota...

Un breve silencio se formó y Turbo alzó una ceja, riendo con suavidad.

-Me alegra que no hayas cambiado, Félix...-lo abraza sonriendo exageradamente- ¡También me alegro de verte!

Félix se sonrojó con suavidad y, aun así, no se apartó ni dijo nada.

-Respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta...-comenzó a decir el piloto- Aquel día en que enchufaron Sugar Rush y "perdiste" la medalla, fui yo quien la cogió en mitad del apagón...

-¡P-Podrías haberme d-dicho algo! -le comentó.

-¡No podía permitir que descubrieran que seguía vivo, ni podía aceptar una vida como un mísero juego desenchufado! -le encaró rápidamente viéndole y suspiró- Entré a Sugar Rush y...b-bueno...-había vuelto a parpadear.

El reparador lo vio alzando una ceja, preocupado.

-Turbo...-comenzaba a sospechar lo que hizo.

-Esto no te va a gustar, Félix...-murmuró.

-N-No serías capaz...

-Estaba desesperado y era un buen plan. Una vida mejor, el mejor piloto de carreras...a cambio me convertiría en un error de codificación y jamás podría volver a salir de Sugar Rush...

Un silencio bastante tensó se formó en el que Félix veía a su amigo sin poder creerlo.

-Llegué a Sugar Rush y entré en su "corazón"...

-¡¿Descubriste el código que abre las puertas acorazadas de los juegos?!

Turbo sonrió con superioridad.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es que soy Turbo-Tastic!

Parecía que hacía una eternidad que no le escuchaba decir aquella simple palabra y se sintió nostálgico a feliz de tener a su amigo con él, pero la situación que transcurría ahora era mucho más importante.

-Turbo-Tastic no, Turbo. N-No sabes lo que has descubierto, n-ni lo que has causado...¡L-Lo que hiciste está mal!

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Por qué crees que tengo...esto?

Sacó de entre su uniforme la codificación del Reparador que abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, preocupado.

-¿D-De dónde has sacado eso? -preguntó apenas.

-Una vez en el "corazón", intenté destruir la codificación de Vanellope Von Schweetz, la soberana de Sugar Rush...

-N-No...

-La destruí y aparté del resto...La convertí en una glitch...

-B-Basta...

-Guardé las memorias de todos bajo llave y me convertí en el nuevo soberano...

-N-No serías capaz...¡N-No puedes hacerme e-esto! -siguió, sospechando lo que pretendía.

-¡Van a desenchufar Repara Félix Junior en la mañana, Félix! ¡No pienso permitir que pases por lo que yo pasé! Lo hago por tu bien...-decía con una sonrisa al otro.

-¡E-En el fondo s-siempre seguiré s-siendo Félix de Repara Félix Junior! -le encaró, desesperado.

-No si guardo también tus memorias bajo llave...

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ambos.

-T-Turbo...n-no puedes hacerme e-esto...S-Somos amigos...

-Por eso m-m-mismo, Félix. -dijo parpadeando y comenzando a salir- Lo hago por ti.

-¡E-Es imposible q-que lo hagas por mi si yo no estoy d-de acuerdo! -corrió rápidamente tras él con intenciones de quitarle la codificación que le pertenecía, pero el corredor parpadeó de nuevo apareciendo fuera de la celda y llamando rápidamente a sus ayudantes.

-Wynnchel, Duncan...-dijo con decisión cual orden- No permitáis que salga de esta celda hasta nuevo aviso.

Los Policías, que llegaron de momento, sostuvieron a Félix de ambos brazos. El Reparador se sorprendió de ver que no reaccionaron con sorpresa al ver a Turbo. Quizás...ahora que sabía quien era en realidad...quizás por eso ya no le veía como el Rey Candy. Aunque supuso que los demás sí...

-¡S-Suéltenme! ¡N-No puedes hacer esto!

-Ya lo estoy haciendo, Félix. -dijo con una leve risa- Es por tu bien. -dijo perdiéndose por el pasillo, sus pasos cada vez más lejos.

-¡N-No! ¡D-Detente! ¡N-No sabes lo que haces! -dijo forcejeando cada vez más, muy preocupado y asustado.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando consiguió soltarse y salir corriendo por donde creyó que fue su amigo. Y es que eso era lo peor...Félix pensaba mucho en ello y casi sentía lástima de sí mismo. Porque sabía que por muy odioso y terrible que fuera lo que Turbo estaba a punto de hacer, supo que jamás podría odiarle. Ni antes, ni después de aquello. Solo llegaba algo a su mente; Tenía que reparar aquello cuanto antes.

Se sentía mareado y se sintió parpadear. Mala señal...Aceleró sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Abrió la gran puerta de acero y ató su cintura como hizo en Repara Félix Junior, entrando al interior y llegando al centro de los codecs.

-Perfecto...-murmuró y sacó la codificación de Félix, soltándola y haciendo que ella sola se adaptara al "corazón" de Sugar Rush. Había tres cables sobre la codificación del Reparador. La del centro era la que, a partir de ahora, conectaría a Félix con el juego, la de la izquierda eran sus recuerdos personales y la de la derecha sus recuerdos en el juego.

Con una sonrisa, tocó el cable izquierdo y lo observó. La mayoría de los recuerdos eran de él y Félix, pero aun así eliminó un par de ellos y modificó otros, como por ejemplo; hizo cambiar los recuerdos de cuando le conoció como Rey Candy, para que le viera como si fuera Turbo. Después de todo, ahora que lo vería siempre como su aspecto original, no había nada de malo. Dejó el cable tras terminar y vio el derecho. Todos los recuerdos sobre Repara Félix Junior, las partidas, las medallas, los compañeros, los sucesos...Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia...

-¡T-Turbo! -se escuchó una voz acercándose a la puerta- ¡N-No lo-

Desconectó el cable y casi automáticamente Félix iba a caer inconsciente, pero Turbo parpadeó con rapidez hasta aparecer en la entrada y sostenerle antes de que su cabeza fuera a topar con uno de los peldaños. El Piloto de Carreras vio a su amigo con una mirada serena en su rostro y sonrió ampliamente. Lo hacía por su propio bien...

Llevó en brazos a Félix hasta su habitación real, la cual era muchísimo más grande que la suya original en TurboTime, pero jamás sería la misma. En su cuarto de TurboTime habían residido sus recuerdos...

Le dejó echado en la cama y suspiró, viendo que estuviera bien. Acarició su frente solo por un momento y se levantó saliendo, mientras cerraba la puerta. Se recordó a sí mismo que lo hacía por su bien y avisó a ambos Policías de que si Félix despertaba o preguntaba por un tal "Turbo", que no se preocuparan y le avisaran inmediatamente. Una de las ventajas de Sugar Rush era que el juego era lo suficientemente nuevo como para que no le conocieran...

-¡S-Soltadme! ¡B-Basta! ¡Malditas galletas de azúcar!

Turbo reconocía aquella voz a millones de kilómetros y sonrió ampliamente al llegar al Salón del Trono y ver que sus soldados tenían a Vanellope. No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿De verdad creías que eras una piloto de verdad? -dijo desafiante.

-¡S-Soy una p-p-piloto de verdad! -la niña estaba parpadeando- ¡E-Estúpida pastilla de goma!

Turbo, o como Vanellope le vería, el Rey Candy frunció el ceño.

-Encerrad a la glitch en la celda de aislamiento...¡Y no permitáis que escape! -ordenó, mientras se marchaba al centro de Sugar Rush. La carrera no comenzaría aun, pero debía preparar varias cosas.

Todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas.

OoOoOoOoOo

Félix entreabrió lentamente sus ojos, muy cansado y los frotó, viéndose en una habitación para nada familiar. Sobretodo amplia, enorme y rosa...¿o era salmón? Se sentó y vio su alrededor. Recordaba haber estado hablando con Turbo, así que supuso que se había quedado dormido tras la charla. Era todo algo confuso...

-¡Félix! Ya despertaste. -dijo una voz que cerraba las puertas tras ella. El Reparador volteó hacia el lugar sonriendo.

-Sí. La verdad es que sí. Siento si me quedé dormido de repente, Turbo. C-Creo que estaba algo cansado...-finalizó Félix algo avergonzado y el nombrado se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viéndola con una sonrisa exagerada.

-No pasa nada, amigo. ¡Todo está Turbo-Tastic! -le observó- ¿Descansaste bien?

-Sí. Gracias por preocuparte por m-mi...-dijo con una sonrisa amable.

El Piloto lo vio con una sonrisa, alegre.

-La verdad es que debemos comenzar la carrera que dará parte a los nueve nuevos avatares del juego...

-Oh, sí. Creo que...me lo dijiste. ¿L-La harás ahora? -lo mira curioso.

-¡Pues claro! Tenemos que hacerla antes de que abra el Arcade. -se levanta y observa al Reparador, aun con su sonrisa- Y...

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. -se adelantó Félix- D-Debo quedarme aquí, no s-salir y esperarte.

La sonrisa del corredor se amplió.

-¡Me alegra que lo sepas, mi buen amigo! -dijo abrazándole y haciendo que Félix se sonrojara un poco. Se separó lo suficiente para verle- ¡No tardaré nada! Después de todo...¡Siempre soy el ganador!

Al Reparador se le escapó una risa y asintió a su amigo, quien le dijo que podría ir a donde quisiera del Castillo con la condición de no salir y Félix le dijo que lo sabía y que todo estaba bien.

-Deja de preocuparte y vete...¡Tienes que ganar! ¿no? -inquirió viéndole casi divertido alzando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto! -comentó, saliendo- ¡Turbo-Tastic! -se despidió y se fue.

Félix rió con suavidad, viendo la puerta, aun sentando en la cama, pensativo. Se sentía feliz por su amigo, pero entonces...porque también se sentía como si olvidara algo importante, como si todo fuera confuso, como si algo estuviera yendo muy mal...Supuso que eran imaginaciones suyas.


	13. Puedo Repararlo

**Capítulo 13**

-Queridos súbditos, no miento cuando digo...¡Que no he estado tan contento en toda mi vida al decir las siguientes palabras! ¡Que la carrera de la chuches de comienzo!

Con una risa, el Rey Candy saltó hacia su coche y a la cuenta de "¡Ya!" su coche fue el primero en salir a toda velocidad, junto con el resto tras él.

El público vitoreaba alegremente, viendo la carrera desde la pantalla.

Iba a ser una carrera reñida...

OoOoOoOoOo

Félix había estado paseando alrededor del Castillo. La única persona con la que se había encontrado era Amargado, quien no le dio demasiada importancia a su presencia y ya hacía rato que se había ido. Al Reparador, le resultó curioso que el pasillo que daba al Calabozo estuviera cerrado. Supuso que no tenía permitido ir a allí...

-¡Félix!

El chico se sobresaltó ante la voz y volteó con rapidez, viendo a un grandullón dirigirse rápidamente donde él con un enorme cubo de basura con restos de...¿un kart?

-¡Félix! Sé que seguramente no querrás hablarme, ni mirarme a la cara, pero tienes que arreglarme este kart...¡Y rápido!

Félix vio a aquella persona con curiosidad, alzando una ceja y luego a los restos del kart.

-Perdona, pero...¿n-nos conocemos? -dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa amigable.

El más grande se sorprendió ante aquello.

-¿Félix...? ¡Soy yo, Ralph! -contestó señalándose y el Reparador puso un gesto dubitativo.

-Pues...n-no me suena de nada. ¿No crees que puedes haberte equivocado? S-Siempre suelo quedarme con el rostro de las personas...

Ralph en aquel mismo instante, estaba alucinando y sabía que algo no iba bien. Se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó y el otro lo vio con curiosidad.

-Félix.

-¿Y qué más?

-¿Cómo "Y qué más"? No hay nada más...

-¡E-Eres Félix de Repara Félix Junior! -le hizo saber y el nombrado abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Félix de Repara Félix Junior? M-Me estás preocupando...S-Solo soy Félix a secas.

-Claro que no eres "Félix a Secas"...-dijo el otro desesperado- Entonces, ¿por qué tienes un martillo?

El Reparador vio el martillo dorado en su cinturón y no supo que responder.

-E-Ehhh...pues...

-¿Ves?

-¡N-Nada de "¿ves?"! Y-Yo simplemente soy Félix y estoy e-esperando a que Turbo regrese. -el de ojos azules dijo agobiado y el rostro del Rompedor se convirtió en sorpresa.

-¿Turbo? -preguntó confundido y pensando que su compañero perdió un tornillo.

-¡C-Claro! ¡Se fue a participar en la carrera y me dijo que volvería!

Ralph seriamente estuvo pensando en llevarle a un psiquiátrico, hasta que unió piezas y casi cae de asombro.

-¡¿El Rey Candy es Turbo?!

¿E-Ehh...? ¿Rey Candy? ¿D-De qué hablas? -decía sin comprender.

Ralph observó el martillo de Félix y se le ocurrió algo. Quizás fuera muy estúpido, pero...por intentarlo. El martillo lo reparaba todo, ¿no? Quizás reparaba a las personas también. Con una de sus grandes manazas cogió al Reparador y su martillo.

-Félix...esto te va a doler. -declaró con sinceridad y el otro se asustó. Sea lo que fuera que hizo el Rey-..q-quiero decir, Turbo...afectó a Félix.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?! ¡S-Suéltame! -repetía intentando soltarse, muy preocupado. Ralph alzó el martillo y le golpeó, quizás con demasiada fuerza con él en la cabeza, soltándole. El Reparador cayó el suelo en pie casi en un saltito y sostuvo su cabeza con dolor.

-¡Ay! ¡¿P-Pero, qué haces Ralph?! -dijo viéndole con sorpresa y el villano sonrió con alegría.

-¡Félix! ¡Has vuelto! -inquirió.

-¡No, Ralph! -se cruzó de brazos molesto- No me hablo contigo.

Sí. Esa era la muestra de que su amigo había vuelto.

-Félix, de verdad, lo siento. Siento haberte metido en tantos problemas...Yo solo quería dejar de ser el malo o, al menos, que dejarais de tratarme como uno.

Félix lo vio lentamente, casi sintiendo pena por el otro.

-Simplemente...quería una vida mejor, pero Félix, ahora una niña está peligro y su única esperanza es este kart...Por favor, Félix, repáralo y te prometo que nunca jamás intentaré ser el bueno...

La sinceridad en las palabras de su compañero de trabajo, hizo sacar una sonrisa en Félix que, cogiendo su martillo de nuevo, lo enseñó.

-Puedo arreglarlo...-dijo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ambos gemelos caminaban uno a un lado y otro al otro, preocupados. Tenían esperanzas en Félix, pero ahora no sabían que pensar.

-E-Esto es preocupante...-dijo Pistón.

-Y que lo digas...-inquirió Acelerador.

Otro momento de silencio, incluso la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a exasperarse. Llevaban un buen rato así.

-S-Si supiéramos a-al menos donde est-

No pudo continuar al caer al suelo tras chocar con algo. Acelerador vio a su gemelo y comenzó a reí.

-¡Menudo golpe! ¡Hahaha!

Pistón frunció el ceño.

-No es g-gracioso, malvado. -contestó graciosamente y vio con quien chocó. Q*Bert sacudió su rostro confuso y vio al gemelo.- Lo siento, Q*Bert...E-Estamos preocupado por Félix.

El pequeño personaje lo vio con sorpresa y dijo algo que Pistón no entendió, pero si vio la entrada del juego que señaló.

-¿S-Sugar Rush? -dijo el gemelo para sí confuso.

-¿Eh? -Acelerador dejó de reír- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que sé donde está Félix...-vio su gemelo tercero, señalando el lugar.

El otro le vio con curiosidad.

-¿No era de allí donde vimos a ese personajillo tan nervioso y sonriente? -inquirió y un breve silencio se formó.

-A ti también te dio que pensar, ¿a qué si? -preguntó Pistón y Acelerador asintió.

-Por supuesto...¡Llego la hora de regresar a los viejos tiempos! -dijo ilusionado, al igual que Pistón y ambos fueron por sus karts.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Y recuerda, no tienes por qué ganar...Solo cruza la meta y serás una piloto de verdad. -aconsejaba Ralph a Vanellope, la chica que se encontraba pilotando el kart.

-Ya soy una piloto de verdad. -contestó decidida y frenó en seco, momento que aprovecharon Félix y Ralph para bajar del auto- Y voy a ganar.

Dicho aquello, aceleró con rapidez cruzando su linea y siguió al resto de karts. En la lista de corredores, volvió a aparecer "Vanellope Von Schweetz".

El Reparador estaba más preocupado en otros temas y se acercó a la línea de meta para ver más de cerca la enorme pantalla de la carrera

OoOoOoOoOo

Taffyta le adelantó con rapidez. Era buena...pero él era mejor.

Con una sonrisa, fue lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla. En aquel momento se encontraban en la zona de las bolas de caramelos. Más de un piloto se había tropezado con ellas y había caído, eso solo lo hizo sonreír más. Aquello era buena señal...

Abrió sus ojo en sorpresa al ver una gran bola de helado dirigirse hasta él.

-¡HooHoo~! -se apartó con rapidez y cayó en la piloto tras él. Con una sonrisa y decidido a vengarse, cogió un poco de potencia, recibiendo una gran pistola dirigida de chuches, apuntando a las tres pilotos frente a él, sobretodo a la que le lanzó el helado- ¡Tomad chuches!

Gracias a su buena puntería, no pudieron esquivarlo e incluso la chica de la que quería vengarse, se estrelló contra uno de los lanzadores de bolas. No pudo evitar reír, adelantando con bastante rapidez a Taffyta y al resto de corredoras.

La meta estaba cada vez más cerca y ya las había adelantado por bastante terreno, así que podría estar tranquilo. Prácticamente, la victoria era suya.

Alzó una ceja confundido al sentir un motor cercano y se sorprendió al ver a Vanellope adelantarle con un deje de suficiencia.

-¡¿Qué?!

No pudo sorprenderse durante mucho tiempo, pues frunció el ceño y decidió ir por un camino distinto.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ralph y Félix veían desde la pantalla como Vanellope comenzaba a adelantarse.

-Vamos, peque. Terminemos esto sin que haya más sorpre-

No pudo continuar al recibir un puñetazo y el Reparador se sorprendió.

-¿Sargento Calhoun?

El Rompedor vio el rostro furioso de la chica con sorpresa.

-Decidí entrar al juego al recordar que podría haberse adentrado algún ciber-bicho al lugar...¡Y tenía razón! -vio con odio a Ralph- ¡El ciber-bicho que trajiste se ha multiplicado!

El Rompedor se levantó y la vio.

-¡Para nada! Se ahogó en el Pantano de-

Una gran explosión se escuchó y millones de ciber-bichos aparecieron, los espectadores asustados, huyeron de las gradas.

-Negativo. -contestó bruscamente la chica y montó en su pequeño transporte, cargando la pistola láser.-¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Id a la Estación Central de Juegos!

Félix estaba en shock, al igual que un Ralph sorprendido y que frunció el ceño al ver que los ciber-bichos intentaban destruir la línea de meta.

-¡No,no,no,no! -comenzó a destrozarlos apartándolos de ella.

El Reparador vio la enorme pantalla preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOo

Vanellope no para de reír mientras cruzaba el circuito arco-iris, claro que no esperaba que el coche del Rey Candy se lanzara contra ella y quedara atrapada.

-¡Fuera de la pista ahora mismo! -dijo enfurecido.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! -intentando soltarse.

El Rey Candy vio alrededor de su asiento y cogió su bastón.

-¡Te prohíbo...-comenzó a levantarse-...que cruces...-alzó su bastón-...la línea de meta!

Dicho esto, comenzó a golpear el coche y a intentar golpear a la chica.

-¡Ah! ¡E-Estate quieto! -dijo Vanellope, asustado y esquivando los golpes.

OoOoOoOoOo

Félix abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. No...Turbo no podía estar haciendo algo así. ¡No se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba causando!

-¡Ralph mira!

El Rompedor se detuvo de destrozar los ciber-bichos y se asustó ante la visión en la pantalla.

-¡Peque!

¡No! ¡Turbo, detente! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Realmente merece la pena? ¡Tú no eres así!

Repetía en su mente una y otra vez el Reparador, demasiado angustiado como para pensar en un plan adecuado.

Unos motores se escucharon más cerca y dos karts derraparon hasta detenerse.

-¡Félix!

-¡Félix!

El nombrado vio hasta el lugar y se sorprendió de ver a los gemelos, quienes le abrazaron con fuerza.

-¡Creíamos que habías desaparecido! -dijo Pistón.

-¡O que te habían comido! -dijo Acelerador.

-¡O ambas cosas! -inquieron juntos.

Félix se alegraba de volver a verles, pero aquello era peligroso.

-¡T-Teneis que regresar a la Estación Central de Juegos! -dijo rápidamente.

-¿P-Por qué? -preguntó Pistón y Acelerador vio hacia la gran pantalla con sorpresa.

-¡Wow! ¡Pero si es el tipo con el que nos cruzamos en la Estación!

Pistón vio hacia donde su hermano gemelo y se sorprendió.

-Vaya...Y-Y parecía simpático...

Félix los vio con sorpresa.

-¿Os encontrásteis con él? -preguntó a duras penas.

OoOoOoOoOo

Los golpes estaban cada vez más cercanos a la chica y en un momento de desesperación, la glitch sostuvo el bastón y ambos comenzaron a forcejear, parpadeando y transmitiéndole el parpadeo al Rey Candy.

-¡No..! ¡S-Suéltame...! -la vio amenazante- ¡No dejaré que eches a perder todo mi trabajo!

OoOoOoOoOo

Ambos gemelos quedaron en shock ante lo que vieron.

-E-Ese e-es...

Turbo podía verse en la pantalla. Un parpadeo entre el original y la versión 8-bit.

-¡T-Turbo! -dijeron a la vez juntos, no sabiendo ni siquiera como reaccionar. ¡¿Su, prácticamente, casi hermano estaba vivo?! D-Después de tantos años...

Félix ahogó una exclamación. Todo estaba siendo una locura.

OoOoOoOoOo

-¿P-Pero, qué-? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! -preguntó la chica con sorpresa y el otro sonrió exageradamente.

-Soy Turbo. El mejor piloto de la historia...¡Y no he re-programado este mundo para que tú y ese gorila de pésimo aliento acabéis con él!

Dicho esto, pisó el acelerador, haciendo que el coche volcara, con intenciones de destruir a la chica.

-¡A-Ah!

-¡Turbo-Tastic! -dijo riendo casi de forma ida- ¡Se acabaron los parpadeos!

OoOoOoOoOo

-¡N-No! -gritó Félix y sin pensarlo dos veces, le robó el medio de transporte a la Sargento Calhoun y se dirigió con rapidez hasta allí. Tenía que detenerle...¡Tenía que repararlo todo!- ¡T-Turbo tu no eres así! -alzó la voz para sí mismo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ya está. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Esa maldita glitch...¡Se había entrometido en sus planes! ¡Pero nunca más lo volvería a hacer! Claro que...

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando la chica parpadeo yendo por otro camino.

-¡N-No! -enfurecido, casi chocó contra la pared e intentó volver a tomar el control del kart.

-¡Toma pastilla de goma! -dijo entre risas la chica y se marchó de allí.

-¡NO! -dijo aun más enojado y aceleró aun más deprisa.

-¡T-Turbo, espera! -escuchó una voz conocida tras él, pero cuando iba a voltear para ver quien era, no pudo hacerlo al ver a un enorme ciber-bicho frente a él que abría sus fauces.

-¡Aaahh! -gritó e intentó frenar en seco.

El Reparador apareció lanzándose sobre el coche del Piloto y golpeándolo con su martillo "reparándolo". El coche mejoró y aparecieron en este, dos alas de avionaje y un reactor.

Ambos, tanto Turbo como Félix habían cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor...Al ver que no sucedía nada, los abrieron y ambos estaban volando, lejos de la catástrofe.

Jadeantes por el miedo que habían pasado, se miraron y suspirando profundamente. Un silencio entre ambos y que cortó el Reparador.

-¡¿Q-Qué pretendías?!

Turbo lo vio no sabiendo si sorprenderse o como reaccionar, realmente estaba pensando en lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Quizás...estaba tan enojado por que las cosas le salieran mal...que no pensó en...

-¡S-Sé que te quieres s-ser el centro de atención, s-sé que quieres ser un ganador, s-sé que no soportas que desenchufaran tu juego, p-p-pero Turbo...! ¡T-Tu no eres así!

Se mantuvo en silencio, viendo a su amigo y escuchando sus palabras.

-¡¿R-Realmente m-merece la pena llegar t-tan lejos?! ¡L-Los gemelos e-estan abajo, e-esperándonos!

Turbo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¿L-Los gemelos...? ¿M-Me vieron...?

Félix asintió lentamente y el piloto bajó su mirada devastado.

-M-Me odiaran...t-tú me odias...

-¡Claro q-que no te odian...! ¡A-Al contrario...! E-Están esperando v-volver a estar contigo...T-Te echaron mucho d-de menos...Y-Y yo también...-levantó su rostro para que le viera-...j-jamás t-t-te odiaría, Turbo...e-eres mi mejor a-amigo y-y has cometido m-muchos e-errores, p-pero nada más...

Desde los cielos, vio como los ciber-bichos acabaron con la línea de meta antes de que Vanellope cruzara, genial...Sugar Rush estaba perdida.- A-Ahora...s-simplemente tenemos q-que regresar a la Estación C-Central de Juegos y-y...

-¿Qué p-pasará con Sugar Rush? -lo vio preocupado y Félix bajó su mirada.

-S-Sin un haz de luz que d-destruya a los ciber-bichos n-no hay nada que hacer...-recordó. Había estado en Hero's Duty y vio como los ciber-bichos iban a cualquier cosa que fuera muy brillante.- R-Ralph l-lo ha intentado, pero...un ciber-bicho s-se lo ha impedido...-le señaló la montaña de Cola-Light, que estaba bajo ellos, donde parecía que los mentos estaban a punto de caer, pero no había esperanza...

-A-Ahora lo que tenemos q-que hacer e-es irnos y...

-Yo no puedo i-irme, Félix. -contestó Turbo, viendo a su amigo. El Reparador lo vio sin esperar aquello.- S-Soy un error de codificación ahora...¿recuerdas?

Un silencio intenso se formó y lágrimas se mostraron en los ojos de Félix.

-N-No...s-seguro que debe haber a-alguna forma...

-L-Los errores n-no pueden salir de un juego, Félix...-se levantó del kart y sacó la primera medalla de Félix de entre su uniforme, apretándola contra su pecho-...P-Pero tranquilo...n-no moriré por un ciber-bicho o-o porque d-desenchufen Sugar Rush...-comenzaba a decir, alejándose del Reparador.

Félix lo veía alejarse y negó, comenzando a sollozar, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-N-No...¿a-a qué t-te refieres? -el Piloto solo le sonrió levemente-...T-Turbo n-no he descubierto q-que estás vivo...s-solo para volver a perderte...

Un breve silencio se formó y la sonrisa del Corredor se volvió más amplia, quizás exagerada.

-Puedo repararlo, Félix. -dijo, simplemente, y se lanzó al vacío.

-¡N-NOO! -gritó el Reparador, alzando su mano hacia el vacío, pensando que quizás alcanzaría a cogerle, pero no pudo. Solo pudo ver la sonrisa Turbo que parecía decirle que todo estaba bien...

-¡T-TURBOO!

OoOoOoOoOo

Los Gemelos vieron desde lejos a su amigo caer y alzaron su mano hasta el lugar.

-¡N-No! ¡E-Espera! -dijo Pistón, casi intentando correr hasta el lugar, pero Acelerador le detuvo.

-¡¿E-Estás loco?! -pues frente a ellos había más ciber-bichos, mientras su gemelo menor lloraba en silencio.

-N-No...¡N-No es justo!

OoOoOoOoOo

Sentía el fuerte viento topar con él mientras caía y veía la figura de su amigo cada vez más lejana. Su mejor amigo...y lo fue hasta el final. Era cierto que Félix era bueno con todo el mundo, pero...con él fue la mejor persona que jamás conoció hasta el final...

Sonrió tristemente mientras veía la medalla reluciente en su cuello.

"Félix" ponía en ella y la acarició levemente. Prefería morir por una buena causa, que como una simple persona que había hecho una locura y se rendía derrotada.

Todo fue culpa suya...Todo porque no quiso admitir que había alguien mejor que él. Todo porque lentamente dejó de ser el centro de atención...Al menos, para alguien sí que fue un ganador hasta el final...

-Félix...-murmuró apenas y recordó algo.

Los Gemelos...ellos usaron el credo de los malos para hacer su propio credo...No rimaba, pero usaban aquellas palabras para animarse de ser unos perdedores...y él...era un perdedor...ahora sabía que lo era...

Los mentos cada vez más cerca...

-S-Soy un perdedor...-murmuró viendo hacia su destino-...y eso es bueno...

Acercó la medalla más hacia su pecho.

-J-Jamás volveré a ganar un juego...y-y eso no es malo...y-y...-vio la medalla de cerca. "Félix".-...n-nunca...-su cuerpo chocó contra los mentos, pero la caída no terminó ahí-...m-me cambiaría p-por...-la explosión se acercaba hacia él-...n-nadie...-finalizó con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba la medalla.

OoOoOoOoOo

La gran explosión se vio salir de la montaña y Félix gritó llorando, sintiendo el impulso de lanzarse junto a su amigo, pero unas pequeñas manos le detuvieron.

-¡¿E-Estás loco?! -dijo la voz de Vanellope, que había parpadeado hasta el lugar.

-¡N-NO! ¡N-No puede ser! ¡T-Tiene que ser una broma! -decía desesperado, intentando soltarse- ¡E-Es una broma! ¡A-A T-Turbo s-siempre le gustaron l-las bromas!

-¡D-Detente! -contestaba la otra, reteniéndole- ¡S-Se ha ido, Félix!

-¡N-NO! ¡N-NO S-SE HA IDO! -ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, dejándose caer sentado en el asiento del coche, llorando con fuerza, mientras Vanellope lo veía con tristeza y lástima.

Podía ser la persona más buena del mundo, más amable y alegre, pero...uno nunca estaba preparado para algo así. Había descubierto que su amigo estaba vivo, solo para verlo morir otra vez...¡A-Aquello era demasiado! Y se repitió una y otra vez a sí mismo que no quería vivir si Turbo no estaba ahí...Debió tirarse él en su lugar...N-No...¿P-Por qué todo era tan t-terrible?

¡P-Por una v-v-vez no tenías por q-qué ser el c-centro de atención!


	14. TuRbO-TiMe2

**Capítulo 14**

_1 Mes después..._

Depresión. Aquello lo definía todo con exactitud...Félix observaba el suelo con la mirada baja. Sus ojos rojos de apenas dormir, de las pesadillas que lo perseguían, de las tantas lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas...Estaba agotado, destrozado y rendido... La única vez en la que sonreía era en el trabajo...y ni eso, a veces. Cada día se le hacía mucho más difícil levantarse cada mañana y verse solo...completamente solo...ya no habría rastro de TurboTime nunca jamás...

No quería recordar lo doloroso que fue levantarse una mañana, ir al sótano para levantar a los gemelos quienes dormían en su respectivas camas y...que no despertaran. El simple hecho de recordarlo, lo hacía echarse a llorar otra vez...Los gemelos también perecieron...casi a mitad de mes...y no pudo soportarlo. Los llamó, les gritó y zarandeó...no se movieron, no respiraron, ni inquirieron nada...Había perdido a los dos únicos puntos de apoyo que le quedaban y ni siquiera supo por qué...simplemente comenzaron a pixelarse y desaparecieron frente a sus ojos...quedando él solo en aquella habitación con las cosas personales de sus amigos...él solo...y el silencio...

No...n-no pudo...fue todo tan doloroso...t-tan triste...n-no podía...

A veces deseaba d-dormirse y-y no despertar n-nunca jamás...como les pasó a ellos...

O-Otras veces d-deseaba no dormir nunca...n-no soportaba las c-constantes pesadillas...

Alguien llamaba a su p-puerta y cuando iba a abrir s-se trataba de Turbo c-con demasiadas h-heridas, q-que le pedía por favor q-que no le dijera a nadie y-y finalmente moría frente a él... D-Despertaba s-solo para descubrir...q-que la realidad era peor todavía...

La nueva partida terminó y Félix guardó su martillo en su cinturón. Dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación con tristeza. Ya no sonreía...ni les agradecía a los Nicelanders su trabajo, ni saluda a Ralph, ni hablaba con nadie...

Entró en su habitación y se echó en su cama, escondiéndose bajo las mantas mientras abrazaba el kart a escala que le regaló turbo por su 15º Aniversario y dos karts a escala parecidos a los de los gemelos que encontró en el sótano, comenzando a llorar con suavidad de nuevo, no queriendo seguir adelante...todo era demasiado difícil...y por primera vez...no podía repararlo todo...

La puerta sonó y Félix se sobresaltó, asustado y paranoico.

S-Sus pesadillas habían vuelto p-para torturarle...

-Félix, soy yo...-la voz de Ralph se escuchó y suspiró profundamente, entre aliviado y decepcionado, abriendo lentamente la puerta y sonriendo con desgana al Rompedor.

-H-Hola, Ralph...¿p-puedo ayudarte...? -apenas murmuró y el más grande le sonrió levemente, casi con tristeza. Prácticamente, toda la Estación Central sabía sobre la depresión de Félix. Nadie podía hacer nada en realidad...

-Han avisado de que debemos reunirnos en la Estación Central por si acaso...Enchufaran un juego nuevo y-y...bueno...ya sabes...

-L-La rutina...-finalizó con desgana.

-Exacto...-asintió Ralph y vio al Reparador- Estaré abajo...esperándote...T-Tenemos cinco minutos...

Félix asintió en silencio y el Rompedor se fue yéndose de allí. El Reparador se sentó en su cama y vio los karts. Sabía por qué Ralph le esperaría...con la depresión...temía que a Félix le diera por quedarse, esperando su final...Suspiró lentamente y guardó los karts con cuidado, viendo que su enorme pared, faltaba una medalla...Apartó rápidamente su mirada y salió lentamente del cuarto en silencio...

OoOoOoOoOo

Solo un día había pasado...pero para el Reparador casi parecían años mientras estaba sentado en aquel banco de la Estación Central, sin hacer caso a las miradas de preocupación del resto de juegos, ni siquiera a las miradas de Q*Bert.

La gente hablaba mal de Turbo y Félix rápidamente lo defendía. Le daba igual que los demás le vieran como si estuviera defendiendo a un monstruo...Su mejor amigo no era un monstruo, ni mucho menos. Solo hizo algo incorrecto en el momento menos indicado...

Alzó su triste y perdida mirada hacia el nuevo juego, al parecer de carreras y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa...Una sorpresa que fue reemplazada por ira. ¡¿Q-Quién tuvo el descaró d-de hacer un juego de carreras con el signo T de su mejor amigo?!

Se levantó echo una furia y sin poder creerlo, caminando hacia la entrada. El juego estaba algo alejado del de Repara Félix Junior. ¡Maldito plagio! ¡Aquello debería estar p-prohibido!

No tardó en cruzar la entrada, frunciendo el ceño, pero abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa ante lo que vio.

Había una enorme ciudad frente a él, edificios enormes y modernos parecían alzarse. Las gradas abarrotadas de personas que veían una carrera desde una enorme pantalla, mientras una línea de meta se preparaba para recibir a los corredores. No...lo sorprendente no era aquello...e-era...

-¡Turbo! ¡Turbo! ¡Turbo! -gritaba y aplaudía la gente de las gradas. Una avioneta cruzó los cielos con una pancarta: "TuRbO-TiMe2 Tranformers"

Sus ojos se abrieron más, si era posible y rápidamente dirigió su vista a la gran pantalla. ¿A-Aquel...era Pistón? ¡Era increíble!

Pistón podía verse ganando, por ahora, la carrera. Un enorme descapotable completamente azul. Con rapidez, cogió un potenciador y en su coche apareció un gran cañón láser dirigido a Acelerador.

-¡Ahh! -lo esquivó y dio de lleno en una corredora de casco verde que Félix no había visto nunca y que quedó chamuscada- ¡Ey! ¡Pero, serás-!

La risa de Pistón no tardó en oírse y el corazón del Reparador se detuvo al ver un descapotable completamente rojo con una raya de color blanco cruzar por él, adelantar rápidamente a la corredora.

-¡Te ves muy...crepitante, Jett! -rió viendo a la chica con una sonrisa exagerada y la adelantó.- ¡Turbo-Tastic! -dijo guiñando un ojo a la pantalla, haciendo que la gente en las gradas se emocionara.

Félix no cabía en sí del puro shock.

Otra piloto de casco amarillo adelantó a la tal Jett y se puso junto a Turbo, intentando adelantarle.

-Ohh...¡Hola, Tiffany! -dijo saludándola con una sonrisa exagerada, la chica lo vio con el ceño fruncido, al parecer rencorosa por el piloto.

-Te crees el mejor, Turbo...¡Pero no lo eres! -inquirió y Turbo comenzó a reír.

-¿Tu crees?

Mientras la chica siguió adelante con su kart, la carretera del lado de Turbo se detuvo lanzándole hacia arriba. Turbo sonriente se preparó y Félix vio con sorpresa como su kart se transformaba en un avión, adelantando con rapidez a Tiffany y a Acelerador, convirtiéndose de nuevo en un kart y dejándose caer tras Pistón y adelantándole en la última vuelta.

-¡Y Turbo gana la carrera!

La gente gritó emocionada al ver a Turbo saludar sonriente a la pantalla saliendo de su kart.

-¡Turbo-Tastic! ¡Gracias, admiradores!

Tiffany salió de su coche lanzando su casco enojada por no poder ganar al piloto, mientras el resto salía y Pistón alzó su mano para que su gemelo la chocara.

-De eso nada. -dijo Acelerador- ¡Casi me matas!

El más infantil se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-L-Lo siento...

Félix fue bajando las escaleras lentamente, dirigiéndose donde ellos lentamente. Los cinco corredores juntos y hablando sobre la carrera. Se sorprendió de ver a cada piloto con una medalla al cuello, pero la medalla que más le emocionó fue la de Turbo..."Félix", ponía en ella.

-Turbo, realmente deberíamos visitar al Reparador...E-Estará preocupado por nosotros...-dijo Pistón y Turbo que vio a Félix tras los gemelos, sonrió amplio.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro! -siguió Acelerador- ¡Yo, si fuera él, estaría destr-

No pudo continuar al sentir que le quitaban el casco y lo golpeaban con él.

-¡T-Tú! -lo golpea de nuevo- ¡V-V-Vosotros! ¡S-Sois unos malditos! -comenzó a decir el Reparador, golpeando ahora a Pistón, ambos gemelos alejándose asustado del Reparador.

-¡F-Félix! ¡E-Espera!

-¡P-Podemos e-explicarlo!

-¡S-Sois todos uno idiotas, i-insensatos d-de-

La risa de Turbo no tardó en oírse.

-¡Félix, viejo amigo-

La mirada furiosa que recibió lo hizo callar, pero aun sonriente.

-¡Y-Y tú! ¡T-Tú eres el peor d-de todos! -dijo lanzándole el casco de Acelerador, que se quejó con un "¡Ey! ¡M-Mi casco!", y que Turbo esquivó con rapidez, sonriente.

-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Tiffany alzando una ceja, mientras Jett también veía todo con curiosidad.

-¡Un amigo! -respondió Turbo a las pilotos, sintiendo ahora que Félix le golpeaba en el pecho, graciosamente, pues no usaba toda su fuerza.

-¿Los amigos se golpean? -preguntó Jett confundida.

Félix seguía "golpeando" e insultando al piloto que reía y finalmente lo abrazó con fuerza, abrazo que el Reparador correspondió temblando.

-C-Creía...c-creía q-que...-sollozó un poco.

-Tu crees muchas cosas, Félix. -acarició su pelo, viéndose su medalla más de cerca.

-P-Pero...¿c-cómo...? -murmuró apenas, viéndole.

Turbo lo vio sonriente con el resto de pilotos.

-¡Usaron mi codificación para hacer un juego como el mío, pero mucho más moderno! ¡Turbo-Tastic!

Félix estuvo a punto de hablar, pero sintió dos intensos abrazos.

-¡T-Te echamos tanto de menos, Félix! -comentó Pistón.

-¡S-Sentimos habernos ido sin avisar! -continuó Acelerador y le vio- Al parecer robaron nuestra codificación para instalarnos en el juego y-y como estábamos dormidos, n-no pudimos avisarte...

-N-No sabes lo mal que nos sentimos...-siguió Pistón, frotando su mejilla en el pelo de Félix, haciéndole caer su gorra.

-E-Ehhh...c-chicos...

Acelerador lo abrazó aun más y con ambos gemelos tan juntos y "cariñosos", no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Un carraspeo interrumpió el momento y los tres miraron a un Turbo de brazos cruzados y que golpeaba con suavidad el suelo sin su sonrisa.

-El mejor corredor de la historia está aquí...por si lo habíais olvidado. -sonrió con levedad, tenso.

-O-Ohh, claro...-dijo Acelerador y soltó a Félix junto a su gemelo, que cogió la gorra del Reparador y se la dio.

-¡Ahora todo está mucho mejor, Félix! -dijo Turbo- ¡No se han ahorrado ni un solo bit o pixel y mira mi kart! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Es Turbo-Tastic! ¡Como yo!

Félix no pudo evitar reír con suavidad y verlo todo más de cerca.

-E-Es impresionante...-apenas terminó cuando Turbo le interrumpió.

-Y prometo tomarme la vida partida a partida...Si me desenchufan de nuevo...no haré ninguna locura y armaré ningún escándalo...

El Reparador vio al Piloto con sorpresa.

-¡¿Ya estás pensando en que te desconecten?!

-Hay que estar mentalizados lo antes posible...-contestó el otro guiñándole un ojo con suavidad.- Lo supe desde el primer momento en que casi me come un ciber-bicho...

Félix rió con suavidad y bajó con suavidad su mirada, muy pensativo...Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido...Casi no podía creerlo y...

Sintió un intenso abrazo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y sonrojarse un poco, viendo a Turbo y correspondiendo. Tras varios segundos, el otro se separó y lo vio con una exagerada sonrisa.

-¡Vamos al Bar de Tapper! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a allí! -dijo corriendo con emoción a la entrada de su juego y Félix le siguió riendo con suavidad.

-Está bien, está bien...¡P-Pero invito yo!

-¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¡Para nada!

-¡Claro que sí!

Tiffany y Jett los vieron irse con sorpresa, pensativas. Sabían que tanto los gemelos como el piloto protagonista habían tenido vidas anteriores, pero...bueno...nunca pensaron mucho en ello.

Pistón y Acelerador marcharon discutiendo a sus garajes, mientras los espectadores de las gradas hablaban entre ellos, algunos yendo a la Estación Central, soportando pedirle un autógrafo a Turbo, que tuvo que soportar las miradas de sorpresa del resto de juegos, aunque no le dio importancia.

-Están celosos, porque he vuelto para ser el más popular otra vez...-dijo con una amplia sonrisa junto a su amigo, que rió con suavidad. Turbo había notado sus ojeras, pero no preguntó al respecto.

-Turbo...s-sé que te sonará r-raro...pero...¿puedo dormir h-hoy contigo?

El Piloto se sonrojó al parecer al recordar algo.

-¡N-Nada de juntitos y abrazados! -dijo sin pensar y el Reparador lo vio con sorpresa. Todo era tan nostálgico...casi parecían los viejos tiempos.

-¿Juntitos y...abrazados? ¿Q-Qué quieres decir...? Solo hablo de dormir...

Casi inmediatamente el otro se puso nervioso y rió con suavidad, su sonrisa exagerada.

-P-Por supuesto...¡Y-Yo también hablaba de eso! ¡Turbo-Tastic!

Félix alzó una ceja viéndole.

-Hay algo que no me has contado, ¿a que sí?

-¿Y-Yo? ¡P-Para nada! ¡Los amigos no se ocultan cosas, Félix!

-Entonces, ¿qué querías decir?

Otra risita nerviosa se escuchó.

-¡T-Turbo...!

**FIN**

**Habrá episodios extras de pequeñas historias sobre sucesos corrientes que pasan a partir de ahora. Algunas serán cortitas seguramente de one-shots...De todas formas, si resulta que se me ocurre alguna más larga, solo será de dos episodios. Como he dicho, solo serán como pequeños sucesos que pasarán en la vida cotidiana de estos dos a partir de ahora ^^ Espero les haya gustado.**


	15. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor:**

**Respuesta a "sonia v.c.n": Tranquilo, no me lo he tomado a mal. Ted y Teddy son sus nombres populares en inglés, al igual que sus personalidades, pero no los oficiales. He llegado a ver gente que le ha puesto otros nombres y caracteres e incluso vi que alguien los llamó: Ian y Ike. Así que yo también decidí hacerlos a mi manera y ponerles la personalidad que a mi me pareció conveniente. Después de todo, en mi fic se representa como en un mundo alternativo a la película, ya que al Señor Litwak, quien se encarga del Arcade, también le cambié el nombre. ¡Me alegra que te gustara el fic! :DD**

**En realidad esta "Nota de Autor" no iba precisamente para responder a "sonia v.c.n", pero aproveché la ocasión. No, venía a decir que pondré el fic como "Completo". A pesar de que vaya a poner Extra Episodios, ya que a lo mejor hay gente a la que no le interese lo último. Y, finalmente, a decir que quizás tarde en subir el primer extra episodio, sencillamente, porque me lo han borrado y ha desaparecido. ¡Maldita sea! Cuando lo tenía prácticamente terminado. Así que habrá que esperar un poco. Mientras tanto, haré otro fic de Rompe Ralph. ¿Qué? Estoy que reboso imaginación. Se llamará "Pesadillas", aunque no será una historia dramática... XDD Okis, el titulo parece decir que si, pero si digo que no, es que no. La protagonista, en este caso, será Vanellope y no creáis que os libraréis de Turbo. ¡Ja! Más quisierais...Bueno, hasta pronto y espero hayan disfrutado el fic. :))**


End file.
